After the Storm
by kaysue18
Summary: Kierrai and Sebastian face new adventures as they journey to reclaim Starkhaven. Sequel to The Other Alternative. OCxSebastian. Enjoy, darlings :) BIOWARE OWNS.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do this, please." She begged. His brown eyes began to glow blue as the spirit grinned malevolently. He touched Elthina's forehead and she exploded like the chantry. Kierrai cried out. "No, Anders stop!" she cried. He laughed and moved on to Ziri, the little girl whose life she thought she had saved. The demon repeated his action and Ziri was gone. She was sobbing now, not knowing how to stop him. She saw him begin to approach another person, Sebastian. Her sadness was replaced by fury.

"Anders I swear if you lay a hand on him I will kill you!" she shouted, charging at the mage. Anders chuckled darkly and raised a hand, rooting her to the spot.

"I won't stop." He said, his voice evil and warped. She wailed as he laid his forefinger in between her husband's eyes. Sebastian's blue eyes opened right before he was incinerated.

* * *

"Kierrai! Love, it's just a nightmare!" Sebastian said, voice thick with worry. She could feel him shaking her gently before her brown eyes snapped open. Even in the dim lighting she could his eyes were filled with concern. She threw her arms around him and cried softly against his chest. She was still trembling by the time she finished her cry, but she felt comfort at his strong arms around her. She pulled away from him and smiled weakly. He returned her soft smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"It was the same dream that I've had since…" she trailed off. The explosion at the Chantry that had occurred a little over two weeks ago was still fresh in her mind, and a wave of grief crashed over her. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears that threatened to spill over before continuing. "But this time you were there. And I was completely helpless to stop him from destroying you." She whispered. Sebastian pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

"I'm still here, love. That bastard didn't get me, and I'm never going to leave you." He murmured. She nodded against his chest.

"I know. I know you're still here." She agreed. She pulled back again, and this time the smile she gave was much warmer. She looked around the interior of the tent, noticing the increasing amount of light that filtered in through the flap. "Shall we get going, then?" she asked. Sebastian nodded, and both of them began to strap on their armor and weapons as quickly as possible. When they emerged from the tent, the group of soldiers that traveled with them nodded to them in greeting. Kierrai shot a smile at Fenris and was rewarded with a slight twitch of the elf's lips.

"Pack up, men. We leave as soon as everyone is ready." Sebastian ordered. Everyone scrambled to do as he said, and Kierrai grinned fondly at her husband. The soldiers had come from Aveline, the new Viscountess of Kirkwall.

_"Aveline, thank you, but we don't need any guards." Kierrai insisted. The red-haired woman shook her head before the sentence was finished._

_ "Kierrai, you and Sebastian are trying to retake a kingdom. Even I know that no one will take either of you seriously unless you have some sort of honor guard to escort you. Nobles never travel alone." She pointed out._

In the end, they had wound up with a complement of Kirkwall's fifty finest soldiers, each one having sworn allegiance to Sebastian and herself. She was surprised at the high amount of loyalty that had already been shown from the men and women, and she told herself that they would have high positions once Starkhaven was theirs. One of those soldiers, a young elven woman named Aranys, eagerly approached her with a large, graceful horse.

"Your Highness, I have your horse saddled for you." She said enthusiastically. Kierrai bit the inside of her cheek.

"Aranys, I have told you, you are close enough to me that you may call me Kierrai." She replied in exasperation. The woman's pale skin colored slightly. She was quite pretty when she blushed. Kierrai blinked at the thought.

_"Pregnancy is making me lose my mind…" _she thought.

"My lady, it isn't proper for a woman of my station to address you so personally." The elf explained. Kierrai groaned. She would get through to the woman eventually.

"I suppose I can drop the matter. For now. Thank you for taking care of Tempest." She said. Aranys bowed her blonde head before handing her the reins of her horse and walking away. Kierrai glanced into the large green-grey eyes of her storm colored horse. "You wouldn't call me all these silly titles if you could speak, would you Tempest?" she asked. The horse whickered softly and nudged her face with his nose, eliciting a giggle from Kierrai. "I didn't think so." She replied, scratching behind his ears. She grabbed the pommel of her saddle and started to lift herself up when she felt hands on her waist, assisting her. She glanced down to see Fenris, who pulled his hands away as soon as she was situated. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, Kierrai." He said in his low, gravelly voice. She chuckled.

"Thank you, Fenris, but I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She answered. The stoic elf raised a white eyebrow.

"From my experience, there is not much of a difference." He said, deadpanned. Kierrai blinked.

"Fenris. Was that a joke?" she asked in shock. There was no doubting the smile that crossed his features this time.

"Spending time with you hooligans must be rubbing off on me." He answered before turning on his heel and leaving. Kierrai stared after him in surprise before crowing with laughter. She laughed until tears leaked from her eyes, holding onto Tempest's saddle so as to not fall. She gently wiped the tears away when her laughter turned to a light chuckle.

"Maker, I have missed that sound." A thick brogue said from behind her. She turned with a smile to see her husband riding up beside her. He looked regal on his tall black gelding, even though he was weary from travel.

"What sound?" she asked, knowing the answer. He grinned at her.

"That beautiful, musical laugh of yours. May I ask what finally caused you to laugh again?" he requested. She smiled widely, bringing a small wrinkle to her freckled nose.

"Fenris." She said cryptically. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fenris?" he pushed. She giggled again.

"My wicked ways are rubbing off on him, love. He made a joke." She explained. The very thought of such a thing made Sebastian laugh as well. She smiled fondly. He hadn't laughed very much in the last two weeks either. She rubbed the swell of her stomach absently. She was nearly five months into her pregnancy, and she couldn't help but think of the man who had told her of her child's continued existence after the chantry explosion.

_The bowstring was drawn taut, just past her ear. She took a deep breath to clear her head as she prepared to loose the arrow into the head of her former friend. She was slightly startled when his brown eyes snapped up to meet hers._

_ "Your child lives, Kierrai. I thought you'd want to know that it is alive and well inside of you." He said in a low whisper. She blinked, hoping she hadn't flinched. Fear gripped her, realizing that the only way he could have known that was by using magic on her, but she calmed when she realized that he hadn't done anything malevolent. She gave Anders a sharp nod._

_ "Thank you. I will give you this merciful death because I once called you friend, but know that it is more than you deserve. I hope you rot in the void." She said calmly. Anders closed his eyes before she released the string with a twang. The arrow drove itself between his eyes and he fell to the ground. She drew one of her onyx daggers and drew it across his throat for good measure._

She shuddered. She hadn't meant it when she said she wanted him to rot in the void. That disturbed her. Even after everything he had done to her, to her friends, she still cared for him as a friend.

"I didn't mean it." She said softly. Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

"You didn't mean what, love?" he questioned. She looked at him, realizing that she had spoken aloud.

"When I told him to rot in the void, I didn't mean it. I…I wanted him punished, but I don't want that to happen to him." She rambled. Sebastian reached over and took her hand, understanding filling his blue eyes.

"I know, Kierrai. He knew as well, I'm sure." He assured her. She wiped a tear from her eye before nodding. He was right. "Shall we head out then?" he asked. She nodded again, smiling at her husband. He called for the party to move, and she took a deep breath, eager for the first stop on their campaign that they would reach later that evening, the keep of Lord Kerr.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry about the wait everybody, I've been under the weather, and Kierrai is being difficult (writer's block), but I'm trying my hardest! Enjoy!

* * *

They reached the keep earlier than they had expected, arriving in the late afternoon rather than the evening. The group set up a temporary camp not far from their destination before sending a runner to announce their arrival. Sebastian called for six of their guard to escort them to the keep: Fenris and Aranys were the first to volunteer, and four others whose names she did not know joined as well. While they waited, Kierrai washed the grime of travel from her face.

"Love, I think that we should change into something more…appropriate." Sebastian told her. She nodded in agreement, realizing that she was back in the world of nobles once again. She turned from him, intent on finding her trunk, and ran right into Orana.

"Pardon me, my lady." The elf apologized. The young elven woman had decided to become Kierrai's handmaiden when Hawke had suddenly left Kirkwall, and Kierrai couldn't find it in her to reject the poor girl.

"It is no trouble at all, Orana. I could use your help, actually, I need to pick out a dress." She said. The elf cooed with delight.

"Of course, mistress!" she cried, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the wagons that held her things. She stood back while Orana dug through her clothes, muttering to herself irritably as she searched for the perfect outfit. Kierrai chuckled at the sight. Finally, the elven woman squealed in delight as she pulled out a simple yet beautiful divided silk riding gown. It was a pale green that wasn't too over the top for a first meeting with this lord, but it also was formal enough for her to be taken seriously.

"Thank you for your assistance, Orana." Kierrai said. The elf followed her as she went back to her tent.

"Do you need me to help you dress, mistress?" she asked. Kierrai thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No thank you, I will take care of it myself." She answered. Orana curtsied and left her at the tent. Kierrai went inside and stripped out of her armor until she was standing in her smalls. She examined herself in the mirror that stood before her. At almost five months, she thought her bump seemed smaller than average. In contrast, her breasts had grown irritatingly larger and fuller. The rest of her body was still tight with muscle: she had not stopped her training just because she was carrying a child. She shrugged and began to strap knives to various places on her body.

"Expecting an attack?" Sebastian's voice said from behind her. She grinned wickedly.

"I am always expecting an attack, love. Besides, I can't walk in there with visible daggers, especially since I haven't replaced the one I lost." She explained, her tone turning grumpy at the end. She was still upset that one of her precious daggers had crystallized along with the former Knight-Commander Meredith. Sebastian approached her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"When we get home, I will get you the best of daggers, made for your hands only." He promised. She shuddered under his touch, and she could feel him smile as he planted more kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Don't tease me, love." She sighed. He chuckled.

"Who said anything about teasing?" he said huskily. She gasped as his calloused hands ran along her body.

"As much as I would love for this to happen right now, we can't. We have a Lord to meet." She told him reluctantly. He sighed, knowing she was right.

"I suppose you're right. It can wait until tonight." He promised with a wink. She grinned at him before she finished putting on her hidden weapons.

"Will you help me into my dress?" she asked.

"I would rather help you out of it." He said, even as he moved to dress her. She giggled.

"Later!" she groaned. When he finished buttoning the gown, she smoothed it, happy to see that none of her knives were visible. She shook her hair from its braid, allowing it to flow freely in loose waves to her waist. She quickly braided a simple crown around her head, leaving most of her hair hanging down before turning back to her husband.

"Beautiful." He said softly. She smiled at the honesty in his tone before turning to put on her favorite leather boots. Sebastian chuckled, knowing that even more knives were hidden in those shoes.

"Shall we?" she asked. He wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and nodded.

"Let's go see if our messenger has returned." He agreed. She took his offered arm and the pair of them exited the tent. Immediately, Fenris, Aranys, and Orana began to follow them. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the last. Kierrai shrugged.

"Personally, I have never known a Lady who went anywhere without her handmaiden. Orana can come as well." She told him. Sebastian nodded in understanding, knowing that arguing would be futile. She grinned at him as their messenger rode back into the camp. The young man bowed low to them before delivering his message.

"Your Highnesses, Lord Kerr is prepared to accept you." He said, out of breath. Sebastian gave the man a gracious smile.

"Thank you, Finn. That will be all." He said. Kierrai's lips twitched when she saw the young man's gaze linger on her before he left. She giggled as soon as he was out of earshot. Sebastian grinned at her. "So you've noticed that the boy is completely besotted with you, then?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I hardly think his staring means he is besotted, but it is nice to be noticed even when I am slowly growing to the size of a house." She said cheerily. Sebastian looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Kierrai, you are the most beautiful, incredible woman I, or any man, has ever known. And if it takes other people noticing that, I haven't been doing my job as your husband." He said slowly. She shook her head and stopped him.

"Sebastian, you are the greatest husband that has ever existed. Trust me, I am not feeling neglected by you in the slightest. You make me feel like every day is the first day we fell in love." She admitted with a warm smile. The grin that spread across her husband's face mirrored her own, and she was relieved that she had managed to get through the hurt without making things worse. He helped her onto Tempest before mounting his own horse. Their small guard followed suit, and the group began to make their way to the gates.

"Any tips to win this man over?" Kierrai asked, feeling nervous for the first time. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Wilnan Kerr may seem like an easy man to win over, but he generally takes a little work. He is charming, flirtatious, and handsome. I think he will like your forward personality, and Maker knows you're pretty enough for the man to enjoy." He said with a chuckle. "His wife, Corstine, is a lot like you, actually. I think you'll manage to win both of them over fairly easily." She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" she wondered. He grinned at her.

"Because Wilnan Kerr was my best friend for my entire life before I was taken to the chantry." He said simply. Kierrai jumped in surprise.

"Your best friend? Why didn't you tell me? This is more important than meeting some Lord, Sebastian!" she sputtered. He laughed again, causing her to furrow her brow at him.

"Sweetling, if Wil doesn't love you, he is not the man I grew up with." He assured her. Her concern did not fade, but they had arrived at the gates so she made an effort to smooth her features. Unfortunately, her mind was in turmoil at her husband's revelation. She felt sick, knowing that the man she was about to meet would have a very important impact in her life with Sebastian.

_"I hope that is why I feel sick. Having morning sickness upon my first meeting with the man would not make a good impression."_ She thought. Sebastian helped her down from her horse and planted a warm kiss on her forehead, sensing her nervousness.

"Don't worry, love." He requested. She sighed at him and nodded in agreement. She would do her best to calm down.

"Well, well, look wha' 'as come crawlin' back after all these years." A low, thick brogue said from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kierrai and Sebastian turned as one to see a tall man descending the stairs before them. His hair was a dark brown, and his green eyes held a hint of mischief. He was quite handsome, though the serious expression on his face did nothing in his favor. Kierrai glanced at Sebastian, noticing a similar severity on his face.

"That is right, serah. I am back to wreak havoc in Starkhaven." He said, deadpanned. Kierrai could barely contain her surprise at him, but she managed. The two tall men were practically nose to nose, now, and she noticed that Lord Kerr was slightly taller than her husband. Suddenly, Wilnan's face cracked into a wide grin as he threw an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and rubbed his knuckles into his hair. Sebastian laughed and gently pushed his friend away.

"It's good ta see ye again, lad. Even if ye do sound like a Kirkwaller." Wilnan teased. Sebastian grinned.

"Lad? You talk of me as though I were a wee child! As I recall, I am the elder of our pair." He pointed out. Wilnan laughed.

"Tha' may be so, but _I_ am the tallest." He retorted. Kierrai felt a small smile creep across her face at their exchange: she rarely saw her husband so relaxed.

"Wilnan Kerr, don't tell me tha' you're keeping the true Prince of Starkhaven and his wife waiting on the doorstep." A warm, slightly raspy voice said from behind the men. They separated and revealed a tall, dark red-haired woman with pale skin and dark grey eyes. Her eyebrow was raised at Wilnan, and Kierrai assumed that this was his wife, Corstine. The tall man bowed to her.

"Calm yourself, woman! I was just greetin' an old friend!" Wilnan defended. Sebastian clapped the man on the shoulder.

"I take no offence, my Lady." He assured her. Corstine scoffed.

"Wilnan, have you even introduced yourself to the Princess?" she said, already knowing the answer. He blanched as he realized that he hadn't, and immediately looked at Kierrai for the first time. The whiteness left his face and an approving smile replaced it.

"Dear Lady, I profusely apologize for ma rude behavior. Ma name is Lord Wilnan Kerr, and I am the Arl of the fair lands you've been travelin' through." He said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She couldn't fight the smile on her face any longer.

"No apologies necessary, my Lord, it warms my heart to see my husband so relaxed. Please, feel free to call me Kierrai, if you would." She requested. Wilnan's grin widened.

"Pretty and sweet, where did you find this one, Seb?" he asked, turning back to his friend. Sebastian grinned.

"That, my friend, is a very long story." He revealed. Kierrai snorted in amusement.

"That's an understatement. If our story was any more complicated I think someone would have written a book about it." She quipped. Sebastian laughed and wound his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him as Corstine approached them.

"My Lady, I am Corstine. This lummox is my husband." She said evenly. Kierrai groaned.

"Maker's Breath, is there anyone besides Sebastian that will just call me Kierrai when I ask them to?" she wailed. The Kerr's stared at her for a moment before bursting into raucous laughter.

"Thank the Maker; she's go' some fire to 'er! I was startin' ta worry!" Wilnan chuckled. Corstine calmed before her husband.

"Kierrai, then, but only if you agree to call me Cor." The woman requested. Kierrai nodded happily.

"An', because I like ye, ye may call me Wil." Wilnan agreed. Kierrai relaxed immediately.

"It is good to meet you both. Now, I hate to be a bother, but there is a child sitting atop my bladder and if I don't find a privy soon, this may get embarrassing." She said, noticing a different need arising. Wil's eyes widened, and Cor laughed in understanding.

"Maker, I dinnae realize you had a bairn on the way! Show her to the privy!" Wil practically shouted. Cor took her arm and led her through the keep as quickly as possible. Kierrai only half noticed that Aranys and Orana had followed them.

"I apologize for my brutish husband. He tends to be a bit…forward, and I hope he doesn't overstep his boundaries." The taller woman said. Kierrai chuckled.

"Not at all. It is surprisingly not widely known that I am pregnant, so his shock is warranted." She assured her. They arrived at the water closet and Kierrai hurriedly did her business before rejoining her new acquaintance. She smiled thankfully at the woman as they went to find their husbands.

"How far along are ye, if ye don' mind me asking?" Corstine asked. Kierrai smiled at her.

"Just under five months." She replied proudly. Corstine raised a dark eyebrow.

"Maker, yer tiny! I wish I was tha' lucky. I have four rascals running about somewhere, but we plan on having many more. Every time I've been pregnant I'm the size of a house by month four!" she revealed. The two women laughed softly as they walked. Kierrai rained questions on Corstine about her past pregnancies, wanting to learn as much as she could from the more experienced woman.

"And you're certain I can keep up with my training and it won't harm my baby?" Kierrai asked as they entered the dining room where their husbands waited for them. Corstine shook her head.

"I've always been told that you should keep your usual level of exercise, at least until you can't do it anymore. You're doing just fine, lass." She assured her. She glanced up and beamed when she saw Sebastian. He winked at her, reminding her of their promises earlier: Tonight could not come soon enough. Her happy grin turned sultrier at the thought.

"Good, we're all here. Personally, I think that it is high time that we begin our supper." Wil stated. Kierrai found herself nodding in agreement, causing the man to smile. "See, she agrees." He pointed out. Corstine laughed.

"She's eating for two, love. What's your excuse?" she teased. He gaped at her in exasperation.

"Maker's breath, woman." He grumbled. Corstine crossed the room and put her arms around her husband's broad shoulders.

"You know I jest, love. You eat no more than any other man I've ever met." She said, calming him down. Wil grinned at her lovingly.

"Tha' is right. Now, let's eat, yes?" he suggested. Kierrai moved swiftly to Sebastian and sat beside him at the table. Over their meal they told their love story and the challenges that they had overcome in the last ten years. They even got Fenris to share some of his stories, and Kierrai noticed how Aranys watched with rapt interest. By the time their meal was done, Kierrai was full and ready to be alone with her husband.

"Love, I need to talk with Wil for a moment. Maybe Cor could show you to our room?" Sebastian suggested. Cor nodded in agreement and stood quickly.

"I'll be waiting." Kierrai whispered huskily into his ear. He shuddered, bringing a smile to her face as she followed her new friend out of the hall.

"I'll bet ye two sovereigns yer lady is asleep when you return to her." Wil said as the door closed behind the women. Sebastian rolled his blue eyes.

"I'll take that bet. She's…eager." He said mischievously. Wil laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wha' is it ye wanted to talk about, Seb?" he asked, his tone becoming more serious. Sebastian frowned.

"I need to know how Goran has been ruling my land. Do the people favor him? Is he wise? Or has he been running _my_ Starkhaven into the ground?" he questioned. Wil sighed.

"The people act like they favor him, though behind his back they are more willing to admit that he is an idiot. Unfortunately, he has been ruining our economy and trade situations because he does no' know wha' he's doin'!" his friend answered. Sebastian nodded slowly.

"What about the nobles? Do you think they'll accept me as their ruler?" he continued. Wil nodded slowly.

"As long as ye prove tha' ye aren't the reprobate ye were as a lad, they'll follow you." He reasoned. Sebastian nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Wil. I've missed having you by my side." He admitted. Wil chuckled.

"Yes, lad. It's nice ta have ye back." The lord responded.

"Wil, if you would, I would like ye to be my royal advisor." Sebastian requested. Wil studied his friend for a moment before nodding.

"Aye, I'll have to talk it over with Cor, but I'd be honored." He agreed. Sebastian grinned at him.

"Good. Now, I have a beautiful woman in my bed, an' I don't want to leave her waiting." The prince told him before turning and heading out.

"I'm tellin' ye, she'll be sleeping! I expect my two sovereigns in the morning!" Wil called after him. Sebastian laughed and shook his head as he found his way back to the room Wil had shown him earlier. He quietly walked in, closing the door behind him.

"All right, love, I'm ready for-"he began. He trailed off when he realized that his wife could not hear him. Kierrai was curled up in the middle of the bed, wearing only her nightgown. Her waves of dark hair spread out in a halo around her head, and her hand rested lightly on her swollen stomach. He chuckled at the fact that he now owed Wil two sovereigns before sighing and tucking her into bed. He soon crawled in beside her and kissed her forehead, bringing a smile to her sleeping face.

"Good night, love. I hope your dreams are peaceful tonight." He whispered as she instinctively cuddled closer to him. He blew out the candles beside the bed and happily went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kierrai sat up in the darkness, out of breath and afraid. She looked frantically for Sebastian, and relaxed slightly when she found him beside her. He opened his eyes and sat up as well.

"What happened, love?" he asked groggily. She shook her head.

"It was just the nightmare again." She whispered. No matter how many times she had the dream, she still woke up terrified. Sebastian's arms snaked around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"It'll be all right, love. He can't hurt you anymore." He crooned. She nodded slowly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know." She murmured. She sat in her husband's embrace for a long time before realization dawned on her. "Maker's breath, I fell asleep didn't I?" she exclaimed. Sebastian gave a low chuckle.

"Tha' you did. Before I even returned to ye." He answered. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your accent is getting stronger." She pointed out. He blinked at her.

"Is it now?" he said, intentionally emphasizing his brogue. She grinned.

"I like it. Very sexy." She admitted. Sebastian kissed her deeply as she twined her fingers into his hair. He rolled her over onto her back, and she shivered as his hands moved along her body. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck, and then down to her collarbone. She felt his rough hands glide along her thighs and she moaned softly. Sebastian grinned wickedly and returned to her mouth. They kissed for a while longer before Kierrai gasped and pushed him away. He stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he wondered. She stared at him and then at her belly in amazement. Gently, she took his hand and placed in on her stomach. As she saw his eyes change from confused to astounded, a wide smile crossed her face.

"Do you feel it?" she whispered. He nodded, slowly at first, and then more enthusiastically. He beamed at her, and she decided that she had never loved the man more than she did right now.

"Tha's our babe! He's movin'!" Sebastian said in an excited whisper. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"He?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well we can't rightly call him 'it' all the time now can we?" he pointed out.

"Do you want a boy?" Kierrai questioned. He rolled his blue eyes.

"I want a healthy, happy bairn. I don't care if it's a boy, a girl, or a Mabari." He promised. Kierrai giggled cheerfully.

"I certainly hope it's not a Mabari." She retorted. Sebastian grinned and kissed her happily.

"I love you, Kierrai Vael." He said earnestly. She smiled warmly.

"And I love you, Sebastian." She replied. He kissed her forehead softly.

"We should get some sleep; there is a lot to do tomorrow." She nodded, tiredness already creeping over her. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"We should host some sort of event, it will make us seem social and likeable." Kierrai suggested. Corstine nodded in agreement.

"Wha' sort of even did ye have in mind, Kierrai?" Wil asked cautiously. She thought for a moment.

"Maybe a ball? It will give Sebastian and I a good chance to win over the other nobles to our cause." She decided. She chuckled at Wil's small groan. Corstine laughed as well.

"He hates dancing. Though I dinnae know why, you're quite good at it." His wife pointed out. He rolled his eyes at her.

"It's so…boring." He complained. Sebastian laughed at that.

"You'll get through it, Wil." He said with a grin. The tall man groaned again, to Kierrai's delight.

"Good, it's decided. We need to invite everyone." She said, determined. Sebastian looked at her with a question in his blue eyes.

"Even Goran?" he inquired. She stopped for a moment, considering her options.

"Even Goran. If we don't invite him, it may be taken as a slight, and some of the nobles might not show up because they don't want to risk his displeasure." She agreed. Sebastian nodded, understanding her logic.

"This is all well and grand, but I think you lassies have this under control. Seb, ye are going to come with me, an' we're going to see if ye have gotten any better with tha' bow of yours. Also, ye owe me two sovereigns." Wil said with a wink, standing and quickly grabbing Sebastian's arm as he fished in his pocket for the gold. Corstine raised an eyebrow and watched their husbands exit before rolling her stormy eyes.

"That man would try to get out of event planning if someone held a dagger to his throat." She said dryly. Kierrai laughed.

"I believe you. Why did Sebastian owe him two sovereigns?" She replied. Corstine shrugged and smiled at her.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out. Kierrai, do you want to meet my babes?" she asked suddenly. Kierrai nodded eagerly.

"I would love that. You said you had four?" she wondered. The other woman nodded her grin widening.

"Three lasses and a wee lad, each one of them a royal pain most days, but I love them more than anything." She replied fondly. The taller woman took Kierrai's arm and led her through the keep. Aranys was the only one who followed them this time, silent as ever. Kierrai raised an eyebrow at the elven woman.

"Aranys, if you continue scowling like that, you'll scare the children." She joked. To her surprise, the normally chipper girl's scowl deepened.

"Apparently broodiness is the only valid behavior for a guard." She grumbled. Kierrai blinked at her friend.

"What happened, Aranys?" she asked, stopping their walk through the palace. Even Corstine looked concerned for the young guard. Aranys shook her head, blushing.

"I don't want to…" she began. She paused when she saw the look on Kierrai's face. "Fenris." She muttered.

"Are you sweet on him?" Kierrai asked, not meaning to tease. Aranys' skin blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair in frustration.

"No. I would never- No!" she protested, her dark blue eyes widening indignantly. Kierrai stifled a laugh as she nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Shall we go on then?" she asked, not wanting to embarrass her friend further. Aranys nodded, still flustered. They arrived at the nursery, where Kierrai could hear the sound of children's chatter through the door. Corstine walked through first, fists on her hips at the sight. Two young girls stood menacingly over a small young boy, seemingly interrogating him for some unknown reason. Kierrai gasped when she noticed that the little boy appeared to be tied to the chair that he sat on. The third daughter was nowhere to be found.

"Iona! Ronalda! Wha' are ye doin' ta wee Flynn? And where in the Maker's name is Falyn?" Corstine exclaimed. The first girl turned around in surprise.

"Mama! We're only playin' a game." She said, her big green eyes widening innocently. Corstine frowned at her.

"Iona, playing does not usually entail tying up young lads." She said sternly. Iona frowned sadly.

"But mama, we're playin' assassin, and we caught 'im when 'e tried ta take us out!" the other girl, Ronalda cried.

"Ronnie, such games aren't for young ladies ta play." She replied. Ronnie blushed ashamedly, stammering an apology.

"Mama, who is that pretty lady?" Flynn asked from his position on the chair. Kierrai smiled warmly at the boy, who looked uncannily like Wilnan, but for his stormy grey eyes. Corstine smiled as she untied her son.

"I'll tell you when all of you are here. Where is Falyn?" she asked again.

"I'm up here, Mama!" a voice called. Kierrai glanced up to see a small young girl perched atop one of the bookshelves. Her dark red hair was pulled into a long braid, held back by a thin band of leather. Her bright green eyes seemed to take in everything at once, a surprising trait in one so young. Corstine groaned.

"Falyn Kerr, get down here immediately." She ordered. Falyn deftly clambered down the bookcase and went to stand beside her siblings. She shot everyone a cheeky grin before quietly folding her arms behind her back. Kierrai stifled a grin; the girl reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"I'm here, mama." She said innocently. Corstine sighed.

"Children, this is Lady Kierrai Theirin-Vael. She is the wife of the true Prince of Starkhaven, and she and her husband will be staying with us for a bit. Introduce yourselves." She said. Iona stepped forward first. She was a pretty young girl with long, wavy brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Iona Kerr, and I am ten years old." She said, giving Kierrai a deep curtsy.

"My name is Ronnie! Err, Ronalda, my lady. I'm ten too! We're twins ye see." Ronalda said, mimicking her sister's curtsy. For twins, they were surprisingly different in looks. Where Iona's hair was dark, Ronnie had hair like spun gold. Her eyes were a light hazel with flecks of green. They did however have the same face, once you got past the difference in coloring. Kierrai smiled at them both, when she noticed Flynn wriggling out of his mother's arms. The boy sprinted over to her and crushed her legs into a tight embrace.

"I'm Flynn, an' I'm five!" he said excitedly. She smiled down at him. Falyn eyed her speculatively before saying a word. The girl was clearly quite smart, and she wasn't about to take Kierrai at face value.

"Falyn." Corstine encouraged. The girl grinned at her mother.

"My name is Falyn, and I am seven years old. Do you know how to shoot a bow?" she asked, somehow making it sound like a quiz. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"I do, though I prefer to use a pair of daggers." She answered carefully. She thought she noticed a glimmer of excitement flash through Falyn's eyes, but it was gone before she could be certain.

"Daggers, eh? Do ye know how to use them well enough?" the girl prodded. Kierrai glanced at Corstine, who looked slightly embarrassed. She bent down to Falyn's height so that she could look her in the eye.

"Pick a time, and I will show you exactly what I can do." She challenged. The redhead raised an eyebrow at her.

"Courtyard in an hour. I want ta see if ye can best guards of my choice." Falyn told her defiantly. Kierrai put her hand out for the girl. She took it brazenly and gave it a hard shake.

"You're on." Kierrai said, grinning eagerly. Corstine was shaking her head.

"Falyn, the lady is pregnant!" she admonished. Kierrai raised her hand.

"It's all right, Cor. I've had daggers in my hands longer than I can remember, and being pregnant hasn't slowed me down. I accept the challenge." She clarified. Corstine nodded in understanding.

"If you think you're able, Kierrai. I cannot control ye." She agreed. Kierrai smiled.

"I am definitely able." She assured her, wishing to win the young girl over in the best way she knew how. She turned and left the room to prepare herself for her upcoming scrimmage.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well hi there everybody :) I apologize for my slow, slow updates, but I really am trying. And I have been writing my butt off, so hopefully I will be able to update a little more frequently! I hope you enjoy :) Thank you all so much for sticking with me!

* * *

"My Lady, are you sure about this?" Aranys asked as she stood across the yard from some very large, burly men. Kierrai shrugged.

"I've taken on men who were not only larger, but quicker, and with a strong desire to kill me. I think I can handle these." She replied calmly.

"I just don't think His Highness would like it if he found out that-" the elven woman began.

"If I found out that you were letting my very pregnant wife pick fights? I can't say it's my favorite idea, but I also know she can take care of herself." A warm brogue said from behind them. Kierrai turned to face her husband with a grin.

"Thanks, love." She said happily. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Just…don't break them." He suggested. Kierrai beamed at him.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on them." She replied seriously. He chuckled and handed her a pair of short wooden staves that would take the place of real weapons.

"Ahem." A light voice said from behind them. Kierrai turned to see Falyn standing there with her arms folded. Kierrai raised her eyebrow, determined not to show her amusement to the girl.

"What are the rules, my lady?" Kierrai asked politely. The redhead's lips quirked in amusement.

"There is no need for titles, Kierrai." The girl said wryly. Sebastian snorted with laughter before trying to cover it up as a cough. Kierrai had more control over her mirth, and she kept her stoic expression.

"All right, Falyn. Your terms?" she requested again. The girl thought for a moment before turning to address everyone involved.

"Blade at the throat, back of the neck, or pressed against the heart is a kill. If anyone wishes to surrender, they may." She called loudly, specifically addressing Kierrai at the end. Kierrai gave a short nod and marched out to the center of the yard.

"Wha' in the name o' the Maker is goin' on here?" Wil demanded, entering the square for the first time.

"Your daughter has issued a challenge, and I've chosen to take it." Kierrai clarified. Wil turned to Falyn who, to Kierrai's immense approval, met him stare for stare.

"Falyn Kerr, wha' could've possibly possessed ye to do such a thing?" He asked. Falyn shrugged.

"She told me tha' she was the best, an' ye know I don't believe it until I see it." The girl said calmly. Wil groaned and turned to Kierrai.

"Kierrai, ye don' have to do this." He told her. She grinned wickedly at her new friend.

"Oh, but I want to." She admitted. He shrugged and stepped back to join his wife on the sidelines. Sebastian's blue eyes were as focused on her as she was on her four opponents. She decided who she would take out first: one of those large men looked hesitant to attack a woman who was carrying a child, and she knew that he would be the easiest to defeat.

"Begin." Falyn called, settling herself into a crouch on the sidelines. Kierrai did not give the men a chance to think. She was charging her target before anyone had even moved, and she hurriedly drew her wooden blade across his throat. "Dead. Just drop to the ground, it'll be more realistic!" Falyn ordered. The defeated man fell to the ground dramatically, bringing a small grin to the girl's face. Kierrai barely noticed as she moved on to the next target.

This man was leaner than the first, and he had a quicker style. However, he was cocky and overconfident, which made him just as easy to finish. One dagger was pressed against his heart before he could blink.

"Dead!" Falyn called, eager determination on her face. The last two were more wary of her. She could tell that they were learning from their companion's mistakes as they circled her. That is when she noticed that the one to her right appeared to be leaning more heavily to his left side. Deciding to feel guilty about her action later, she delivered a swift kick to his left knee, bringing him down heavily. She whacked the back of his head with the stave.

"Decapitated!" Falyn cried delightedly. Feeling bored with the battle, Kierrai used the man she had just brought down as a launch pad to leap at her last opponent. He tried to duck down, but she crashed into him heavily, bringing them both to the ground. She straddled him and held both of her wooden blades at his throat before drawing them across in a quick motion.

"Dead." She growled, a wicked smile appearing on her face. She looked over to Falyn, who immediately tried to hide her awe. Kierrai grinned and stood, helping the man she had just tackled to his feet. People were surrounding her and giving her congratulatory claps on the back, but she instantly strode over to her opponent that was still on the ground. She crouched down to his level. "Good man, I apologize for kicking your bad knee. I've never been one to fight fair." She admitted.

"It's true. The first time I scrimmaged with her she kneed me in the groin." Sebastian said as he approached them. Kierrai chuckled, remembering the day fondly.

"Is your knee all right? Do you need anything?" she asked, returning her attentions to the man. He shook his head.

"It's an old wound, yer highness. It isn't usually too bothersome, but nobody's ever kicked it before, so there's tha'." The man said. Kierrai grinned and held out a hand to help him up.

"Well, now you know to be more careful of fighting people who like to cheat." She said happily. The man laughed and waved her off. She turned to see Falyn standing in front of her parents, all three of them staring at her.

"Maker, Kierrai, I've never seen anything like tha'." Wilnan said in awe. Corstine was nodding.

"Yer more graceful than anyone I've seen, an' yer pregnant! It's astounding, really." The tall woman agreed. Kierrai smiled at them before looking down at Falyn. The girl stared up at her through a wisp of red hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"What did you think?" Kierrai asked, slightly worried for the answer. Falyn stared for a while longer before a grin cracked her pretty features.

"You're the best I've seen, tha's for certain. I like you." She decided. Kierrai grinned at the girl, grateful for her approval.

"I like you too Falyn." She replied warmly. Sebastian's arm wound around her waist and gave a light squeeze.

"Love, do you mind if we have someone check on the babe?" he asked quietly. She gave him a lopsided grin and nodded.

"Certainly. Do we have any…err…special friends around here?" she asked. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she meant mages.

"I don't know, actually. There's no longer a circle in Starkhaven." He said slowly. She nodded, remembering the help they had administered to some of the former Starkhaven mages years ago. Then she grimaced, remembering how that help had been repaid.

"I never noticed how difficult life could be without mages." She grumbled. Sebastian laughed softly.

"Almost as difficult as life is _with_ mages, I'd say." He murmured back. She closed her eyes, and all she could see were _his_ eyes, filled with guilt, sorrow, and resignation before she killed him. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Sebastian looked concerned as he studied her. "Excuse us for a moment, please." He said to Wilnan and Corstine before pulling her into a hallway in the keep.

"It's Anders. Every time I close my eyes I see him staring at me as he was before I killed him. And I know that I did the right thing, that he needed to die, but I just don't understand why I feel this guilt." She whispered. Sebastian pushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"You feel it because it's in your nature, Kierrai. He was your friend for so long that even after the atrocities he committed you still loved him because that is how you are. You are the most loyal person I've ever known, and that day you had ta choose between your loyalty to your friend and wha' was right for everyone else. You did make the right choice." He assured her. She sighed softly.

"But why-" she began.

"It is no' wrong of you ta feel guilty. It's normal. But ye need to forgive yourself. If you don't he'll haunt you forever." He interrupted. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled softly.

"You're right. You're always right." She murmured. He chuckled quietly.

"I wish that were true, love." He replied. He gently kissed her forehead. "Just think about it all right? Try to forgive yourself." He said as he left her in the hall. She leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. He was right, yet her mind was still in turmoil. She wandered the halls and the grounds, vaguely aware of Aranys' protective presence following her at a safe distance. Eventually she found herself in the horse corral, Tempest immediately trotting over to her. The gelding whickered in greeting and she absently scratched behind his ears. Because of her distraction, she did not notice when her horse pulled away from her. Suddenly, she hit the ground with a grunt. It took her a moment to realize that her horse had head-butted her. She looked up to see Tempest, appearing to be trying hard to look nonchalant.

"My lady, are you all right?" Aranys asked worriedly as she ran to her side. Kierrai looked at her for a moment, then back to Tempest. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed until her sides ached and tears flowed from her eyes. As her laughter died down to short giggles, she heard voices behind her.

"What did you do to her?" Fenris asked, his low voice laced with worry. Aranys scoffed.

"What did I do? How is this my fault?" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Maybe if you had been watching her more closely she wouldn't have fallen! Did she hit her head? Why is she laughing?" Fenris rambled.

"I don't know why she would be laughing, and she didn't fall, her horse pushed her to the ground! She definitely didn't hit her head. And you can't blame me for every little thing that-"Aranys snapped.

"I'm fine. I'm better than fine." Kierrai said, interrupting their argument.

"Kierrai." Fenris said, helping her to her feet. She brushed herself off and smiled at them both.

"My lady, I am so sorry. If I had known that your horse was going to-"Aranys began. Kierrai raised her hand.

"Aranys, Tempest just brought me back to my senses. I am fine." She explained. Fenris was staring at her.

"I need to talk to Kierrai in private, Aranys." He said slowly. Aranys opened her mouth in protest, but changed her mind and walked away from them.

"Yes, Fenris?" Kierrai asked with a grin. He raised a white eyebrow at her.

"What was all that about, Kierrai?" he questioned.

"Sebastian was just telling me that I need to forgive myself for killing Anders." She explained. Fenris growled.

"You do need to forgive yourself. The Abomination deserved much worse than what you gave him." He grumbled. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was so distracted by my thoughts that Tempest chose to knock me down, and I realized that Sebastian was completely right. I did what needed to be done and I can't fault myself for it. Sometimes it takes getting knocked down a peg, literally, to see what's right in front of you." She admitted happily. Fenris smiled softly at her.

"I am glad that you finally realized this, my friend. You shouldn't have let it hold you back for so long." He said fondly. She grinned and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go find my husband, shall we?" she said cheerfully. He nodded and they made their way back to the keep, Kierrai stopping to scratch behind Tempest's ears fondly before leaving him.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Kierrai and Corstine were caught in a flurry of preparations for the upcoming ball. Sebastian spent his time writing to various nobles to notify them of his claim on the throne, while Wilnan hid from the women. Invitations were sent out, and a large amount of responses arrived quickly, most of them agreeing to come to the ball. After a time, there was only a single response that had failed to arrive: Prince Goran's. Kierrai was anxious about it. She couldn't tell if he was not answering because he would reject their invitation, or if it was because he wanted to surprise everyone by showing up. She felt more inclined to believe the second reason, and so they prepared as though he had told them he would be there. The night before the ball, Kierrai stood with her arms extended to the sides as Orana fussed over her dress.

"Why do we even bother, Orana? I might as well just wear a robe." She growled irritably. Her stomach had become considerably larger since arriving at the keep, and nothing fit her any more. Orana rolled her eyes at her, while Aranys laughed from the other side of the room before putting on a stoic mask once more.

"My lady, I promise, you will be the most beautiful woman there when I am through with you." Orana promised.

"I look like a cow." Kierrai protested. "Aranys, if you laugh one more time, I will go tell Fenris you hope he trips and falls into your bed." She threatened after another chuckle from her bodyguard. Aranys' face reddened and she fell silent while Orana shot a glare at the woman. Kierrai raised an eyebrow at that. Did Orana have feelings for her friend as well?

"You do not look like a cow. And if you don't stand still I will poke you again, and I will leave it up to you to figure out if it was on accident this time." Orana said quietly. Kierrai gaped at her before bursting into laughter.

"It's about time you stand up to me Orana! I'm sure I've been positively insufferable lately." She giggled. Orana smiled softly.

"You have been just fine, my lady." She replied.

"Having trouble fitting into your clothes?" Corstine said as she entered the room. Kierrai groaned again.

"Is it that noticeable? Maker's Breath, I feel as though I've doubled in size in the last few weeks!" she sighed. Corstine laughed.

"It isn't too noticeable, but I've been there before if ye recall. Four times in fact." She said dryly. Kierrai gave her a weary grin.

"Dear Corstine, you've managed to keep such a slim figure that it is easy to forget that you've had four children already." She answered. Corstine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure. Anyway, ya look just fine, Kierrai! There's no need to worry, I'm sure Orana will have that dress fitting perfectly in no time." She assured her. Kierrai nodded.

"She _is_ quite good at this sort of thing." Kierrai said, bringing a smile to Orana's face.

"That is right, my lady. Now change your clothes, I have a lot of sewing to do before tomorrow!" she ordered sternly. Kierrai hurriedly pulled the dress off and put on a pair of breeches and a loose tunic. She felt a lot more comfortable in pants, she always had. They left Orana to her work and walked in silence for a time.

"You seem worried, Kierrai." Corstine pointed out. Kierrai shrugged.

"The lack of response from Goran is troubling; although I am sure he will be there tomorrow. What game is he playing?" she asked. Corstine frowned.

"You're right. He's never seemed like the smartest of men, but who knows how his advisors think. Goran has been doing a poor job of running the country, and he needs to be removed. I'm certain the other nobles will see this." She assured her. Kierrai nodded.

"I agree, but I still get the feeling that there is something bigger at work here. There is something I'm not seeing, and I need to find out what it is." She decided.

* * *

The next evening, Kierrai stood at Sebastian's side, looking regal in her deep blue gown that was stitched with sapphires across the bodice. Rather than trying to hide her pregnancy, the dress embraced it, showing off her ample bosom and accentuating her new curves. Her hair was elaborately curled and piled atop her head with a net of sapphires woven through it. She smiled: Orana had kept her word. Kierrai looked at her husband and grinned warmly. Sebastian looked, well, like a prince.

His doublet was a dark blue that went well with her own dress, and his fitted black breeches showed off the muscles in his long legs. For once, he wasn't wearing his bow, but Kierrai knew that he had hidden weapons on his person just as she did. He smiled down at her as she studied him.

"What is it, love?" he asked. She grinned.

"You look absolutely irresistible this evening." She said in a low, sultry voice. His smile widened.

"I was thinking the same thing of you. Should we go in?" he asked, gesturing to the large oak doors in front of them. She sighed.

"I suppose." She answered. Sebastian chuckled and nodded to the guards positioned at the doors. They opened them and a man inside the room announced their arrival.

"Lords and Ladies of Starkhaven, I present Lord Sebastian Vael and his wife, Lady Kierrai Theirin-Vael." He called. At that, every eye was on them. Kierrai smiled pleasantly, though she felt uncomfortable at all the scrutiny. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I am pleased that you were all able to make it safely. Please, eat, drink, and dance! This is a night to relax!" he announced. Their guests cheered happily and went back to their mingling and dancing without hesitation. Kierrai smiled at her husband, knowing that he would win them all over. A tall nobleman approached the pair and gave a low bow.

"Lord Vael! Tis good ta see you in our fair Starkhaven again!" he said in a low, gruff voice. Sebastian smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Lord Garrin, it is good to be back." He said politely. Lord Garrin turned his gaze to Kierrai, who he eyed appreciatively. Kierrai smiled, though she felt slightly uncomfortable under his hungry stare.

"An' did I hear tha' correctly? This fair lady is yer wife?" he asked incredulously. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kierrai lovingly.

"She is. Kierrai, this is Lord Garrin. He was a friend of my father." He explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." She said politely. Garrin kissed her hand, his scratchy beard tickling her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Might I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and allowed the large man to lead her to the floor. "Where does tha' accent come from, milady?" he asked as he spun her around.

"It comes from Ferelden, as do I, my lord." She told him. He nodded as though filing away that information for later.

"Is tha' so? Correct me if I'm wrong, but did tha' man announce you as a Theirin? Is there any relation ta the King of Ferelden or his las' two predecessors?" he inquired. She looked at him again, realizing that he was quite astute. She would have to be more careful.

"King Maric was my father, and King Cailan and King Alistair are my half-brothers." She allowed. He practically gaped at her.

"So I am not dancing with a mere lady, but with a princess?" he said in awe. Kierrai arched a dark eyebrow at him.

"You will be dancing with a Princess when my husband claims what is rightfully his." She responded dryly. Lord Garrin laughed heartily.

"Tha' I will, milady. I like you. I think if the lad is able ta keep up with you, he'll make a good ruler for us. Though I'll have ta talk with him first of course." He replied. Kierrai smiled softly.

"How is Goran handling his duties, my lord?" she asked conversationally. Garrin scoffed.

"He isn't. From what I've heard, all the man does is drink away Starkhaven's gold. He's a puppet, you see. And since Lady Harriman died, it's Jeb Elster tha's pulling his strings." He spat. Kierrai frowned.

"Who is Jeb Elster?" she questioned. Garrin scowled.

"Elster is a lowlife rat who has more selfish ambition in his pinky finger than a normal lad would in 'is entire body. None of us like 'im, but somehow 'e's managed ta weasel 'is way into Goran's good graces, an' unfortunately the man isn't stupid. I don' know wha' he's planning, but it can't be anything good." He growled. Kierrai nodded slowly. She would have to see if anyone else could give her information on this Lord Elster, because he was an obvious threat to Sebastian's rule.

"Thank you for this, Lord Garrin. Already you have proven to be a friend to our cause, and for that I thank you." She said gratefully. Garrin chuckled.

"My lady, I remember Sebastian to be a good lad, even though he was quite the rake. What handsome young lad doesn't go through a roguish phase, eh? I know tha' he'll be a good ruler, especially with a prize such as yourself at 'is side." He said warmly. She beamed at him as the song came to an end, and he gave her another bow. "Thank ya for the dance, milady." He said as he stepped away from her. She spent most of the night repeating the same routine: dancing with the various noblemen and charming her way into their good graces. She was a hit with the old men as well as the young, and when she had danced with all of them she tried her chances with the women. The older women and women who were already married seemed to like her because they realized that she posed no threat to them. Even the single young women were warmed by her charms. However, there was one woman there that she would have rather avoided.

"Lady Kierrai! It is so wonderful to see you again!" she said in a voice that sounded slightly nervous to Kierrai's ears. Kierrai put on her best smile, hoping it looked genuine.

"Flora. It has been too long, although I am glad it is under better circumstances than our first meeting." She said, cursing herself for the iciness of her words. Flora Harriman blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes. My lady, I can never repay Sebastian for the events of those days, but I will do my hardest to try. I am…I am so sincerely sorry for what my mother did, for what all of us did." She said. Kierrai noticed unshed tears in the woman's brown eyes and she sighed.

"I know, Flora. You must forgive me if I seem…skeptical." She said. Flora nodded and touched her arm.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. I would do the same if I were in your position. You know, I hadn't known there was a romantic history between you and Sebastian until I received your wedding notice." She admitted. Kierrai smiled fondly.

"I've loved him since I was eighteen years old, but there was an…extended separation. Even after everything he and I went through we found each other again, and we aren't letting each other go." She said warmly. Flora smiled at her.

"I can see that. I must admit, when we first met, I thought I detected a note of jealousy. I have to tell you that there was never any romantic history between Sebastian and I. My mother tried to force me upon him and he didn't like that very much." She revealed. Kierrai stifled a laugh.

"Yes well, he always was one for the chase." She said wryly. Flora nodded.

"Yes, you are right my lady. You already know that you both have my full support, so I should let you get back to it." She said before curtsying and leaving Kierrai alone. Kierrai sighed an rubbed her full stomach. She would never like the woman, but she believed Flora was being sincere.

"May I have a dance, Cricket?" a low, grave voice said from behind her. She tilted her head to the side. No one had called her Cricket since…

"Nate?" she asked as she turned. She grinned when she saw that she was correct. Nathaniel Howe stood behind her wearing one of his rare grins. "Nathaniel!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Maker, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was eleven! I heard you were a Warden now!" she asked when she pulled away. Nathaniel laughed softly.

"You're still as curious as ever I see. Although, you have grown into a beautiful woman since I last saw you. I always knew you would. Yes, I am a Warden. That is actually why we are here." He said, trying to answer all of her questions and exclamations. Kierrai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who is we?" she asked. He smiled mischievously.

"You will just have to find out, I suppose." He teased. She rolled her eyes, when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned to see Sebastian standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, love." She said cheerily. He slipped his arm around her waist.

"Fenris pulled me aside to alert me to the fact that a strange man seemingly melted out of the shadows behind you. He would not have left you alone with him if he did not know that Aranys was nearby, but he thought I should know. And when I came to investigate, I find you embracing him as though he were a brother." He said curiously. Kierrai beamed at him.

"Dear husband, this is Nathaniel Howe of the Grey Wardens. We're old friends." She explained. Sebastian's wary look faded as he shook Nate's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nathaniel Howe. I am Sebastian Vael." He said with a friendly smile. Nate returned the gesture.

"I am pleased to meet you as well. I am glad to hear that Kierrai still considers me a friend. It has been a long time, and after what my father did to the Couslands, I did not know what to expect." He admitted. Kierrai's expression darkened at the mention of Rendon Howe's treacherous acts nearly ten years ago. She still missed her adoptive family sometimes, though she had moved on from their deaths. She blinked to clear such thoughts from her head and gave Nathaniel a serious look.

"Nate, I know that you would never have done such terrible things. I would have known you weren't involved in any of that mess, even if Zeriah hadn't told me. And I always looked up to you when I was a girl. You are the one who taught me how to hide in the shadows and how to shoot a bow. I actually had a crush on you for a while." She admitted. Nathaniel laughed then.

"You know, I was actually jealous that my father was trying to pair you with Thomas back then, even though I am a decade older than yourself." He told her. She cringed at the mention of his brother.

"No offense, Nate, but Thomas was revolting." She replied. He nodded in agreement.

"And a drunk. After you refused him they tried to push him on Zeriah. Unfortunately for him, the both of you are extremely alike." He said. Sebastian smiled at that. His one meeting with her sister-in-law made him fully aware of their similarities.

"Excuse me, you three, but it's getting late, an' I believe you need to end this little shindig, yes?" Wilnan said as he approached them. Sebastian nodded and turned, when suddenly the announcer at the door cleared his throat.

"Lords and Ladies of Starkhaven, I present Prince Goran Vael and his advisor, Arl Jeb Elster." The man called. Kierrai and Sebastian shared a look before turning to the door. The usurper had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is unexpected." Kierrai whispered as she took Sebastian's arm. He nodded slowly.

"What is 'e playing at?" he murmured back, his accent thick with worry. She looked up at him.

"I don't know love, but don't be nervous. Nathaniel, please excuse us. Wilnan, would it be too much trouble to give Nathaniel and his fellow Wardens a room for a while?" she asked her friend. Wilnan shook his head.

"The Wardens will always be welcome in my home." He said, leading Nathaniel away. Fenris approached them then.

"Something is amiss here." He grumbled. Kierrai nodded.

"We know, Fenris. Keep an eye on his advisor, will you?" she requested. The white-haired elf nodded and backed away from them. "Are you ready, Sebastian?" she asked quietly. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"We should get this over with, I suppose." He replied. They walked over to where a small group of nobles crowded around the current Prince. Kierrai studied the man intently.

Goran was only a few years older than Sebastian, yet his thick black hair was already receding. Kierrai supposed he was handsome enough, but his Vael blue eyes were already glassy with drink. He was of an average height, and he lacked the musculature of her husband. He seemed to be dismissive and aloof, and she could tell that the nobles around him were irritated by his behavior. His face lit up when he saw Sebastian approaching.

"Cousin! Tis a pleasure ta be seein' ya again, lad!" Goran called loudly. Sebastian smiled politely at him.

"It has been far too long, Goran. I am glad you decided to show up this evening." He said as he shook his hand. Goran smiled lazily.

"Yes, well, I would've made it sooner if my advisor had pulled the stick out of 'is ass! 'E didn't want me ta come at all, but I said, 'This lad is my blood relative, an' it's his throne I'm sittin' on!'" he slurred. Kierrai raised her eyebrow. Goran was apparently a chatty drunk. Sebastian's expression mirrored her own.

"You admit that the throne belongs to me?" he asked in surprise. Goran nodded.

"Oh yeah, I've jus' been warming it for ya! I'd give it to ya now if I could, but we both know ya have ta go through all the political nonsense in order fer it ta be legitimate." He said his voice difficult to understand. Sebastian nodded. Kierrai knew they would still have to get each noble to declare their loyalty to Sebastian publicly before they would be able to take his throne. She hoped tonight had convinced at least some of the nobles to declare for him.

"Goran, this is my wife, Kierrai." Sebastian said, bringing her from her reverie. She smiled as Goran took her hand and kissed it.

"Andraste's balls, but yer a fine one. Are ye certain ye want ta stay with Sebastian this evening? I'm sure I could think of some…pleasant things you an' I could do together." He said appreciatively. She tried to hide the shock from her face at his forwardness, and she gently pulled her hand away from him.

"Thank you for your kind offer but I'm afraid I must decline. I am quite satisfied with my husband." She said coolly. Goran laughed.

"I'll bet." He replied.

"Now, now, Goran, I do hope you aren't trying to sell your throne to the one who is trying to steal it from you." A nasally voice said from behind them. Kierrai turned to see a man who looked slightly familiar.

His nose was large and hooked, and his eyes were small and beady, giving him the appearance of a large rat. His mousy brown hair was slicked back, making him seem very oily. He was short for a man, and lean, which made her think that he may have been trained as a rogue. Kierrai couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar to her, but his very presence made her shudder with discomfort.

"Oh, Elster, it's no' my throne! It's the lad's by right." Goran said, waving the rat off. Lord Elster scoffed, but said nothing more on the subject.

"I am Arl Jeb Elster, advisor to the Prince of Starkhaven." He said, shaking hands with Sebastian and kissing Kierrai's hand. She definitely needed to wash her hands after this. In fact, just being near the man made her want to take a bath.

"A pleasure to meet you, Arl Elster. I am Sebastian Vael, rightful heir to the throne of Starkhaven." Her husband said firmly. He didn't like the oily man either. Elster's face spawned a crooked smile.

"And I am his wife, Kierrai Theirin-Vael." She put in, not wanting to start an outright brawl in the middle of the party. Elster studied her intently.

"Indeed? A Theirin? Does that mean you are from Ferelden?" he asked. She nodded and he continued. "Perhaps you know of my cousin, Arl Rendon Howe?" he inquired, knowing the answer. She gasped, and rage filled her. That is why he seemed so familiar to her: he looked very much like his late cousin.

"I know that he died a much more merciful death than he deserved." She hissed, throwing away all sense of decorum in her anger. Elster chuckled.

"That's right, you were involved with the Couslands were you not? A pity that went down as it did." He crooned. If looks could kill, Elster would have died on the spot. Kierrai knew that he was not apologizing for the deaths of her adoptive family, but instead that his cousin hadn't succeeded in his endeavors. She felt Sebastian's hand tighten on her waist as though to hold her back. Luckily for Elster, someone approached to save Kierrai from acting on her fury.

"Lady Kierrai, I need you to come with me immediately. There is a…problem that I need your help with." Corstine said smoothly, taking Kierrai's arm.

"Of course, Lady Corstine. It was a pleasure." She said to Goran after shooting a glare at Arl Elster. After the two women exited the ballroom they walked in silence for a time, Kierrai trembling with rage. "Is there actually a problem or did you simply not want to get blood on your floors?" she asked eventually. Corstine chuckled.

"The latter of course. Your stance when speaking with that man was making Wilnan panic." She explained. Kierrai nodded slowly.

"I told you of my time with the Couslands and what Howe did to them, correct?" she asked. Cor nodded, a confused expression on her face. "That…rat of a man is apparently cousins to Rendon Howe, and he just gave me reason to believe he was somehow involved with the murders of my friends." She spat. Corstine gasped.

"And he just bragged about it? As though it was something to be proud of?" she said indignantly. Kierrai nodded.

"He didn't say it outright, but he definitely alluded to some sort of involvement. You probably just saved his life." She said in clipped tones. Corstine scoffed.

"I am beginning to regret my interruption." She answered. Kierrai sighed and shook her head.

"If I had killed him, it probably would have killed Sebastian's chances for the throne, and I cannot risk that, even if I want to have Fenris rip out his black heart." She said softly. Cor smiled sadly.

"Well, when you both take the throne, you can order him executed for treason." She promised. Kierrai laughed hollowly.

"Very true. Where did your husband take Nathaniel? I would like to talk to him and see if he knows anything about his relative." She asked. Corstine immediately turned down a hallway to lead her to the Warden's rooms.

"How do you know Nathaniel?" Corstine asked. Kierrai smiled fondly.

"I had to live with his family for a month when I was younger. He and his sister were the only tolerable ones." She explained. "How many Wardens are here?" she wondered. Corstine thought for a moment.

"I met three of them." She said elusively. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave the mystery alone for a moment. They knocked at the door to the chambers and Nathaniel quickly opened it.

"Kierrai! Back so soon?" he teased. She gave him a level stare.

"Yes well, I met a relative of yours that nearly started a fight, and I had to be dragged out of the ball." She admitted. Nathaniel nodded slowly.

"Yes, I imagine you will want to discuss Jeb. But first, there are some people here that you should meet." He replied. He opened the door a little wider to let her step into the rooms.

"Well, well. I didn't think I would ever have the fortune to see that face again." A deep voice said from the other side of the room. She turned, and a smile lit her features.

"Carver!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. He embraced her just as tightly.

"Hello, Kierrai. It's good to see you again. I see you finally tripped the Choir Boy into your bed." He said wryly. Kierrai giggled and rubbed at her stomach.

"I made him marry me first, but yes. How have you been? We never heard from you after… Does Revin know that you live?" she asked sternly. He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well I certainly hope I know that he's alive. I've been traveling with him for a while now." Hawke's voice said from the shadows. Kierrai gasped and turned to see her best friend standing there with his usual mischievous grin. Her poor hormones couldn't handle all of these reunions, and she promptly burst into tears. Revin took a step back, his eyes wide.

"Look at what you did, Rev!" Carver taunted. Revin waved his hands in front of him.

"Maker, Kierrai, if I'd known you were going to start crying I might have stayed away." He said worriedly. Kierrai responded by hugging him tightly. She felt the rumble of a laugh through his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you too, Kierrai." He murmured. Sebastian entered the room at that moment.

"Hawke! Carver! Maker's breath, what are you doing here?" he asked, any traces of anger from his interactions with Goran and Elster fading from his face. Kierrai pulled away from Hawke to allow Sebastian to make his greetings with their friends. Hawke laughed.

"What, I have to have a reason for visiting my friends?" he said, pretending to be offended. Kierrai raised an eyebrow at the look in his eyes however. He seemed nervous.

"Where is Isabela? And Merrill?" she asked. She watched her friend put on a mask, and she wondered what had happened since she last saw everyone over two months ago.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, the only thing I am noticing is that you are quite pregnant." Hawke said, immediately changing the subject. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was pregnant when you last saw me, I just wasn't showing very much." She said dryly. He chuckled.

"I know, it's just…cute to see you like this." He teased. She pushed him playfully. "How far along are you now?" he asked.

"A little over seven months. We're nearly done." She replied with a grin.

"Well, you look great, my dear." He said. She laughed.

"Thank you. Will you all tell me what you are doing here?" she asked, trying to get everyone back on track. Nathaniel was the first one to speak up.

"Carver and I were actually sent here by your sister." He said. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Zeriah? What is wrong?" she asked with concern. Nate smiled.

"Nothing actually. She and Alistair wanted you to know that they are now the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy. I was already on my way to the Free Marches for Warden business and I agreed to let you know." He said. Kierrai was beaming.

"I have a nephew! What is his name? Tell me, Nate!" she said eagerly. Her solemn friend laughed.

"His name is Prince Bryce Duncan Theirin." He said softly. Kierrai felt tears come to her eyes. The babe was named after his grandfather. She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I hope I will get to meet him someday soon." She said wistfully. Sebastian put his arm around her shoulders.

"You will, love." He promised. She grinned, but then stared at Hawke with a serious expression.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Rev." she said, her tone demanding an answer. Hawke sighed.

"First of all, I am still on the run, so I've been moving a lot. At first, it was Isabela, Merrill, and I, sailing wherever the wind took us. Then, we decided to stop in Ferelden to restock and rest and all that. Well, while we were there, I was recognized. Suffice to say, a fight ensued, and I was only saved due to the timely intervention of a group of Wardens that included my dear brother. Carver told me that, while the King and Queen had tried to stop it, there was a serious bounty on my head that had been placed there by the Seekers of the chantry. Apparently they want me alive, but that doesn't sound pleasant at all. He said that the safest place for me would be with him and the Wardens, and I admitted that he was correct. Isabela didn't want to leave her ship, however, and so we decided that we would go our separate ways for now. She's never been one to stay tied down for long, truth be told. Merrill went with Bela, I went with Carver, and here we are." He explained. Kierrai frowned at his tale.

"Did you actually join the Wardens?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Andraste's ass, no. But they have hidden me quite well. I even got to visit with your brother and his wife for a bit before we left. They're quite happy if you ask me." He answered. She nodded.

"Well I for one am quite glad to see you." She said. Hawke studied her, seeming to realize that she would be speaking with him in private later. "Nate, what sort of business is there for the Wardens in Starkhaven?" she asked, to Hawke's obvious relief. Nathaniel rolled his grey eyes at her.

"Cricket, you know I can't blab about Warden business to you or anyone else." He said dryly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you call her Cricket?" he wondered. Kierrai giggled, and Nate smiled fondly.

"When she was a girl, I taught her how to hide in the shadows. She got so good at it that even though I would always know she was there, I could never find her." He explained. Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Like a cricket. Yes, that is a fitting name for her, I would say." He agreed. Kierrai smiled fondly. It was good to see so many of her old friends again. The group talked all through the night, exchanging stories. Eventually Fenris and Aranys joined them, although the latter remained quiet and contemplative, studying the male elf intently as he told his tales.

_"I wish they would just tell each other how they feel."_ She thought before curling up against Sebastian's side and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I've decided to switch up the POV for this chapter. Just so you know, this happens frequently from now on. I hope you all like it :)

* * *

"I still think you should have dragged her away from the man." Fenris said accusingly. Aranys turned on him, fury in her eyes.

"If you think I am such a terrible bodyguard, then why don't you just do the job yourself, Fenris, since it appears that you can do no wrong?" she snapped. Fenris, to his credit, actually looked taken aback.

"I never said-" he began. Aranys did not want to let him gain the upper hand of their argument, not this time.

"You may have never said it, but you imply it. Every time you speak to me it is to tell me what I am doing wrong, or what I should have done, or what you would have done in my place, which naturally would have been a much better solution to the problem! Maybe if I didn't have to deal with your unceasing flow of criticisms, I would have more time to focus on the person that I am sworn to protect!" she shouted. He blinked at her. Blinked!

_"He makes me want to rip my hair out! Or rip off his armor." _She thought. She froze at the second half of her internal musings. _"Maker's breath, where did that come from?"_ she wondered. Her thoughts sucked the fury right out of her, and now she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold her own any more. The two of them had left together after Sebastian and Kierrai had gone to bed and relieved them from their duties, and, as usual, Fenris had started lecturing her about her duties. Aranys couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't think you're a bad guard, Aranys." He said quietly. She raised an eyebrow at him. He had never appeared so humble to her.

"Is that so? Then why must you constantly tear down my work?" she questioned. He sighed.

"Kierrai is…one of my best friends. And I want her to be safe. I apologize if I seem harsh, but if something were to happen to her I would blame myself for it." He admitted. Aranys' features softened and she laid a hand on his arm.

"She is important to me as well. I would take a hundred arrows for her if it meant that she would be safe." She told him. His green eyes stared into hers, and Aranys felt herself beginning to melt like a love-struck girl.

"I am glad that you hold her in such high regard. Though if you think I would let anything bad happen to you, you are sorely mistaken. It would kill me as surely as a hundred arrows." Fenris said quietly before turning and leaving her outside her room. She gaped after him. Had he really just said that? She quickly entered her room and slumped against the door, sliding down until she sat hard on the ground. Half the time it seemed like he disliked her, and then he said things like that. Fenris was easily the most confusing man she had ever met.

* * *

Orana watched Fenris walk away from Aranys with a frown on her face. It was easy to see that Fenris desired the beautiful elven warrior, and Orana didn't know what to do.

"You'll never be beautiful like her, Orana." She told herself. "She is tall and strong and has hair like spun gold and eyes like polished sapphires, and skin like fresh cream." Orana shook her head. Fenris had been the first person to be concerned about her when they had freed her from Hadriana. He was always kind to her, and understanding. She had been smitten with him for years now. Until Aranys had showed up, Orana thought she stood a chance. "Don't kid yourself, Orana." She muttered.

"Orana?" a deep voice asked from behind her. She felt her skin flush red with embarrassment as she turned.

"Fenris! What are you- I mean why- I mean…Hello." She stammered, her blush darkening with every word she said. He tilted his head, a concerned look on his face.

"Hello. What are you doing here alone at night so near to the barracks? It isn't safe for you." He said. Her heart fluttered. He was concerned for her safety!

_ "No, Orana. Calm yourself."_ She thought. Orana realized that she hadn't responded to his question and he was awkwardly staring at her.

"I was just taking a walk. It is such a lovely night." She lied.

_"I definitely wasn't following you and that pretty bi- err…Aranys."_ She amended in her mind. Fenris still looked baffled, but he offered his arm to her.

"I could escort you back to your rooms if you wish. I wouldn't want you to be alone with so many strange humans about." He said genuinely. Orana tried to fight the smile that appeared on her face to no avail.

"I would like that very much." She replied warmly. They walked in companionable silence for a while. Orana kept trying to think of things to say to him.

_"You look even handsomer than usual! No, Orana, that would be childish. What is going on with you and Aranys? Maker, Orana, really? Are you a thirteen year old girl?"_ she thought. Fenris seemed to notice how flustered she was getting.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She blushed. Again.

"I-yes. Yes, I am wonderful now that you are here." She blurted. She blanched. Had she really just said that? She thought she noticed his lips quirk in amusement, but it was gone too quickly for her to be sure. To her chagrin, they arrived at her bedroom door.

"Well, I should go. Try to avoid being out and about after dark, all right?" he suggested. Orana nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. Good night Fenris." She said quickly. He bowed his head.

"Good night." He said. Without realizing what she was doing, Orana reached up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He froze, and her eyes widened at what she had just done.

"Good night Fenris!" she practically screamed at him before opening the door and locking it behind her. She dropped onto her bed, completely in shock at her own forwardness. Maker help her.

* * *

Fenris watched the door slam behind Orana with shock plain on his face. She had kissed him! It was only on the cheek, but never had anyone been so…brazen toward him. Orana had just sent his already confused mind into turmoil.

He liked Orana. She was sweet and genuine, and she had handled her freedom from slavery with an easy grace. When they had first met, she was a frightened girl who stuttered and jumped if someone moved too quickly. Now, while she was still shy, she had developed a backbone and it was endearing. But at the same time, Orana was fragile. She was like a delicate flower that he wanted to protect and care for, and no one had ever elicited that reaction in him. She was also quite pretty, though any time anyone had mentioned that to the woman she blushed and denied it. She lacked the self-assurance that Aranys had.

Aranys. The woman was smart, beautiful, and compelling, and she knew it. He felt as though she was someone that he could always have a conversation with, and she seemed to understand his dry sense of humor. They had been bickering a lot lately, but it was only because every time Fenris wanted to tell her of his feelings he got frightened and confused and instead he said something about her skills as a guard. She made him feel like his head was going to explode whenever she was around. She was infuriating and stubborn, and yet he wanted her. He trusted her. Early on, other members of the guard used to eye her appreciatively until Fenris gave them glares that caused them to leave her alone. He didn't understand why he was jealous: Aranys didn't belong to him. But part of his mind said she did.

"Venhedis." He cursed as he walked through the darkened halls.

"My, my, such language." An amused voice said behind him. He turned to see Kierrai watching him with an arched eyebrow and a small smile.

"Kierrai, shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked tiredly. She chuckled.

"Shouldn't you?" she shot back. He rolled his eyes. She had a point.

"I'm not carrying a child." He retorted. She grinned.

"Yes, well. Apparently during the last few months of pregnancy your child decides to make sleeping…uncomfortable. But you are hiding something from me, what is it?" she asked astutely. He sighed. Kierrai really knew him far too well.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." He lied. She frowned at him.

"Yes you do, you just don't know how to get started. May I take a guess?" she asked. Smart woman, Kierrai. He gave a short nod. "You are confused about your feelings for Aranys?" she inquired. His expression must have changed somehow because she nodded to herself and continued on. "And about your feelings for Orana?" He blinked in surprise.

"How did you know that?" he asked, his tone sharper than he had intended. She didn't even flinch.

"Most people have noticed that I am very observant, Fenris. I am around Aranys and Orana all the time, so I have noticed how flustered they get if you are mentioned or if you show up, and I can also see that you shift uncomfortably around both of them." She pointed out. He felt a surge of panic.

"You don't think they've noticed do you?" he questioned worriedly. She shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"When you've spent your entire life studying people, you notice things that others wouldn't." she explained.

"What do I do?" he whispered. She gave him a sympathetic look and touched his shoulder.

"You can start by telling me what you're thinking about. It might help if someone else knows all the details." She said. He smiled softly, grateful for how seriously she was taking all of this. He was used to her charming, joking demeanor. To see her understanding side was welcome. The two of them sat down on a bench and he unloaded everything. He told her how he felt about both of the confusing women as well as Orana's surprising kiss. His friend listened with rapt attention that didn't waver for a second. When he finished, he admittedly felt better.

"What do you think?" he asked after she studied him in silence for a long time. Kierrai smiled softly.

"I think that your feelings for both of them are real, which is hard, but it seems to me that what you have with Aranys will ultimately be better for you. But, of course, that is only my opinion." She admitted. He looked at her.

"I value your opinion." He said honestly. Her smile widened.

"And I value yours. Just know that my opinion was hard for even me to give. I care for both of those women, and I don't want to see either of them get hurt. Don't lead them on, Fen." His friend said softly. He nodded, knowing that she was right. Kierrai gave him a quick embrace before she stood. "Now, I am going to get back to bed before Sebastian wakes up alone and has a panic attack." She said, her usual cheery demeanor back. He watched her go, but did not move from his spot on the bench. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Well hello there. As you can see, I've decided to post ANOTHER chapter today! You're welcome :) Also, I thought I would let everyone know that I have finished this story! I'm pretty excited about it, and I hope you all love it. Thank you for sticking with me for so long :) After this tale is done, I will keep writing! I have plans to tell Zeriah's story, and expect at least a few short stories with Sebastian and Kierrai in it! But don't worry about that yet, because we still have a ways to go with After the Storm. Thanks again! Enjoy :)

* * *

"I'm not the most qualified of healers, Kierrai, but even I can tell that your baby is healthier than ever." Hawke assured her. Kierrai sighed happily. She had assumed that she and her child were fine just because she had continued to grow and feel the baby kick, but it was nice to hear such assurance. She squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thank you, Revin. It is good to know for sure." She replied. He laughed and stood.

"Well I am certainly glad I could please you. Where is that husband of yours?" he asked. She smiled.

"He is having a meeting with the leaders of the noble houses, trying to win them to our cause." She explained. Hawke studied her, noticing a tiny hint of worry in her tone.

"Why do you sound nervous?" he asked softly. She sighed.

"It's Elster. I don't know how many nobles he has on his side, and even if we manage to convince those I feel like he has some sort of plan, but I can't figure out what it is." She admitted. Even after drilling Nathaniel for everything he knew about his cousin, she could not even hazard a guess at Elster's plans. Hawke nodded in understanding.

"Do you think he may have worked with the Harriman woman in the assassination of the Vael family?" he asked. She barked a bitter laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's apparently a common trait with the Howe bloodline. Excluding Nathaniel and his sister, of course." She said dryly. Hawke nodded. "Unfortunately, I have no way to prove that. Goran has no real authority, so even if we could convince him to do something about Elster it probably wouldn't last long. The rat appears to have many connections throughout the government system." She sighed. Revin put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll figure it out." He promised. She chuckled.

"I certainly hope so." She told him. He grinned at her, making her sigh again. "I wish you could stay longer, Rev. You might be needed in the days to come." She hinted. He frowned at her.

"Oh, sweetling, I wish I could. Unfortunately, I promised to stick with the Wardens, and they will be leaving very soon." He said sadly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. It was worth a shot." She admitted. He laughed quietly, when Nathaniel burst through the door.

"Kierrai, something has happened at the meeting. I think there may be trouble." He said. She was already on her feet, brushing past her friend in her rush. She sprinted to the hall where the meeting was being held, and she heard loud shouts. Some sounded fearful. She did not hesitate to burst through the door, and she was not pleased with what she saw.

The room was divided into two clear sides, with a row of guards in the middle trying to keep it from becoming a battle. To her surprise, Goran actually stood on the side that was opposing Sebastian. Sebastian stood tall and silent, refusing to participate in the shouting match, and Wilnan and Lord Garrin stood at his side. She also saw Flora and a variety of other familiar nobles backing up her husband. She strode into the chamber, Nathaniel, Hawke, and Aranys on her tail.

"Excuse me! Hey! What in the Maker's name is going on here?" she shouted, struggling to be heard. Her cries had no effect on the yelling crowd, and she could think of no way to improvise. Suddenly there was a loud thunderclap in the chamber, and everyone fell silent, looking about for the source of the sound. "Thanks, Hawke." She whispered. Her friend nodded. Sebastian's eyes fell on her, and her heart broke at the sadness that filled their depths.

"We are leaving. Expect a formal declaration." Goran spat as he turned on his heel and exited the room. The people who were allied with him followed, while Sebastian's followers remained. Kierrai stared after them in shock.

"Sebastian? What happened?" she asked when the doors were closed. Her husband rubbed his temples and raised a hand in a gesture that said he would address her question later. His face was grim as he turned to address the remaining people in the chamber.

"My lords and ladies, I thank you for your support in this. I know that it was not an easy choice to make, especially considering the results. I hope that I will have your continued loyalty in the coming days, as every soldier will be needed. Please, return to your homes, see your wives, husbands, and children. Take some time to yourselves, you will be called upon soon." He announced. The nobles filtered out, leaving Kierrai, Sebastian, Wilnan, Nathaniel, Fenris, Aranys, and Hawke alone in the room.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Kierrai asked, worry obvious in her voice. He sighed.

"Goran was late to the meeting, unsurprisingly. Everything was going well, or so I thought." He said quietly.

"Goran burst through the doors, shouting about how Sebastian was an upstart who 'ad no right ta take the throne from 'im and that 'e would only bring chaos to Starkhaven." Wilnan added. Sebastian nodded.

"He started regaling the nobles with tales of my past, saying that I hadn't pulled the wool over his eyes, and he could see that I was the same selfish rake that I had been. He convinced a few nobles, but no more than that. That is when…" he said, trailing off. Kierrai touched his cheek.

"That is when what, Sebastian?" she urged. His jaw clenched.

"That is when he said that you were a prime example of my rakishness. He said that you were no different from me, and he had lines of nobles that would tell the same tale. Then, he told everyone that my marrying you was not only proof of my own weakness, but also a ploy for Ferelden to take over the Free Marches! And then he…" Sebastian cut off immediately, and Kierrai was wary of the fire that entered his eyes. She noticed that Wilnan and Fenris had a similar fury in their expressions.

"He what?" she insisted. Fenris was glowering.

"That worthless waste of space said that you were just some Ferelden whore who was working to destroy Starkhaven if it meant spreading your legs for everyone who had a chance at the throne." The elf said in a stony voice. Kierrai furrowed her brow angrily.

"What happened then?" she asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I told him to hold his tongue." He said.

"And I said if he was going to speak that way about guests in MY home, he could take his sorry carcass and go." Wilnan explained. "I may have made the situation worse, but I wish I had decided to punch him instead." Kierrai gave him a grateful look and gestured for them to continue.

"Goran took that as a threat, and he said that if I ever wanted the throne I would have to take it from his cold, dead hands. Everyone started shouting, and Goran said that I would no longer take Starkhaven through diplomacy, and that I was not allowed in the capital. The nobles you saw arguing for me were those who had already signed treaties to cement our alliance, and they all said they would fight to see the rightful prince on the throne." Sebastian concluded. Kierrai closed her eyes and rested her hand on her full stomach.

"So this means…" she whispered. Her husband nodded sadly.

"Yes, love. We are going to war." He answered. Kierrai rested her head on his chest.

"I am so sorry, love. I know how much you wanted to avoid this." She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I did. But it seems that a fight is inevitable." He replied. She took his hand and began to lead him out of the hall.

"Please excuse us, friends. I wish to speak to my husband alone." She said with a pointed glance at Fenris and Aranys. No one followed them out, and she pulled him all the way to their rooms. She locked the door behind them and turned to see Sebastian sitting on the edge of their bed, his head in his hands. She sat next to him and pulled him against her chest. She felt him tremble, and she knew that her husband, who always had to be so strong for everyone, was finally letting down his burdens. She stroked his hair as he cried, and she felt her own tears flow down her cheeks at the entire situation. She didn't want to go to war either, but she would always stand by his side. She heard him sniff and he shifted so that he was facing her. She wiped the tears away from his eyes and he returned the favor.

"Thank you." He murmured. She smiled softly.

"You never have to be afraid of showing how you really feel with me, love." She assured him. Sebastian nodded.

"I know. I really don' want to go to war. I jus' think it'll hurt so many people an' that is the opposite of what I wanted for my rule." He admitted. She gently touched his cheek.

"I know, Sebastian. Hopefully we can handle this without too much bloodshed." She said. "Your desire to keep your people safe only shows how great of a ruler you will be." Sebastian gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, love. This was hard for me ta take. Especially what tha' bastard said about you. I wanted ta rip his heart out myself. I nearly did, Kierrai. When he said what he did, I lost it. It took Wilnan, Garrin, and Fenris to hold me back." He said, anger coloring his voice. She nodded.

"I know, but Goran is an idiot. I definitely wouldn't spread my legs for one as repulsive as he. Or for that rat of an advisor. I don't think I would sleep with Garrin either, though, if Wilnan wasn't married…" she teased. Sebastian growled at her, and it sent a shiver down her spine. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, gently leaning her back on the bed.

"You are mine." He whispered huskily. She grinned.

"Prove it." She taunted. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, I will." He promised as he began to attack the laces of her clothes. She smiled to herself. This was definitely her favorite way to take his mind off things.


	10. Chapter 10

Zeriah burst through the doors of Alistair's study. He looked up with a startled expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Zeriah? What's wrong, darling?" he asked. The small warden waved a letter in his face.

"Love, we just got a letter from Kierrai, and I think you should read it immediately." She said, her voice grave. Alistair took the letter from his wife with a worried expression.

"Is my sister in trouble?" he asked worriedly. Zeriah closed her green eyes.

"Just read it." She ordered. Alistair looked down at the piece of paper, which was covered in the energetic handwriting of his little sister. He chuckled. Her penmanship matched her personality well.

_Dearest Brother,_

_ If you haven't guessed by the first line, it's me, Kierrai._ The letter began. He laughed at her obviousness and continued reading. _Al, Sebastian and I are in Starkhaven, and we have been for a few months now. At first, we thought all was well. The nobles that we spoke to seemed to like us, and we decided to host a ball so that we could meet everyone and win them to our cause. It was a fabulous idea, and by the end of the night we thought we had won everyone over save for the advisor to the sitting prince, though I will get to that later. The day after our event, Sebastian was having a meeting with the nobles to get them to sign treaties of alliance, and also to convince them to publicly declare for us. Goran (the puppet prince) soon arrived and began denouncing Sebastian and I, and things only went downhill from there. The nobles took sides, and Goran declared war. _Alistair frowned at that. Part of him began planning how to help her as he continued to read her letter. _Brother, there is something very wrong here. The night before the meeting, Goran was easygoing and willing to hand over the throne without hesitation. I cannot understand how he could go from being that man to the one I saw leaving the meeting in just one night. It makes no sense to me. But I must say, if anyone is behind the change, it is Arl Jeb Elster. He is Goran's advisor, and he is a conniving rat of a man. He is also a cousin to Rendon Howe, and he gave me reason to suspect that he was involved in the murder of the Couslands, though I have no proof and no idea how he might have been a part of it. Everyone I have asked has told me that Elster is dangerously ambitious, and I feel that we are in danger from whatever he is plotting. I don't know what his plan is, but it can't be anything good. Alistair, we need your help, but due to the accusations that Sebastian only married me so that Ferelden could take over Starkhaven, I have qualms about asking you to send forces to us. I worry that if Ferelden soldiers are the ones to win the war for us, the people of Starkhaven will forever believe that we handed the province over to you, however false that may be. I hope this letter reaches you safely, though I fully trust the one I am sending it with. If you have any ideas, please, send a reply. Or reply anyway, because I would like to hear from you._

_ All my love,_

_ Kierrai_

_PS: Congratulations on your son! I hope he gets Zeriah's good looks and my sense of humor._

Alistair's expression was grave until he reached the last line. His full lips quirked into a rueful smile.

"Well that was just mean." He said in an affronted voice. Zeriah chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You know she was teasing, love. You are very handsome and funny." She assured him. He rolled his eyes.

"What should we do? I can't just leave them to fend for themselves." He worried. Zeriah kissed his forehead.

"Maybe we could send a token force? Not something that would be considered a full Ferelden force, but enough to provide sufficient backup for them." She suggested. Alistair looked into his wife's warm green eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked fondly. A mischievous gleam came into her eyes.

"A virgin." She said, unable to contain her laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You don't think I could have found someone to sleep with if you didn't exist?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, because I am the love of your life, and you would only sleep with the love of your life. Well, and Morrigan, but that is a different story." She admitted. Alistair shuddered uncomfortably.

"Just when I think I have forgotten that particular incident, you bring it up somehow." He said grumpily. Zeriah plopped herself down in his lap.

"It isn't pleasant for me to think about either. But I do know that you are all mine." She said possessively. He kissed her and she rested her head against his broad chest.

"Who did Kierrai send this letter with?" he asked.

* * *

Orana felt Carver's eyes on her as she gaped at the sheer magnificence of the Royal Palace. She had volunteered to carry Kierrai's message for her after her confrontation with Fenris. She closed her eyes at the thought of him, pain enveloping her heart.

_She heard a knock at her door and looked up from her sewing. Orana made her way to the door and cautiously opened it. Fenris stood there with arms folded behind his back and a grim expression. Orana felt her heart leap out of her chest at the sight of him. She smiled warmly._

_ "Come in, Fenris." She invited. He hesitated for a moment, but nodded and walked into the room. She gestured for him to sit down, but he shook his head._

_ "Orana, I need to speak with you." He said, his voice filling her with warmth. She nodded at him._

_ "Of course, Fenris. What do you wish to talk about?" She said, taking a seat where she could easily watch him. He paced back and forth, his strides graceful and predatory._

_ "I want to talk about us." He said finally. She blinked._

_ "What about…us?" she asked, feeling like an awkward teenager. Fenris sighed._

_ "Orana, I like you, I always have, and you are very important to me." He said in a rush. She would have beamed at this, if not for the unspoken "but" at the end of his sentence. Her body turned to ice._

_ "But?" she whispered. _

_ "But I am not in love with you. I…have feelings for another." He said quietly. The chill crept throughout her body as he continued. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She didn't hear a word he said. All she knew was a deep pain in her chest, one that no healer could take away. "Orana?" she heard distantly._

_ "Go." She murmured._

_ "What?" he asked._

_ "Please go. I…I don't want to see you anymore. Please leave." She said, her voice shaking nearly as hard as her hands. Fenris hesitated at the door._

_ "I am so sorry, Orana." He said softly before leaving her alone. When she was sure he was gone, she collapsed into a heap on the floor and cried for the rest of the night._

"Orana? Are you all right?" Carver asked. She jumped, unaware that he had been addressing her.

"I'm…not really. But there is nothing to be done about it." She said quietly. Carver nodded in what seemed like understanding. She was grateful that he didn't press the matter further. He eyed the bow on her back curiously.

"Can you use that thing?" he asked. She looked back and smiled proudly.

"I can. Sebastian and Kierrai have taught me some of their tricks over the years. They didn't want me unable to defend myself if the need arose." She explained. Carver grinned.

"That sounds like them, helping everyone they meet. I'm sure you are quite formidable with it." He said. To her surprise, he sounded completely genuine. She looked at him in a new light, and noticed that he was quite handsome in a charming, boyish sort of way. He lacked the rugged features of his older brother, but he was very easy on the eyes. Orana blushed, and noticed that Carver's cheeks had also reddened. Perhaps moving on would be easier than she thought.

"The king wishes to see you both." A man dressed in servant's garb announced. The pair of them followed him to the King's study, where they found Alistair and Zeriah, the latter of whom was comfortably perched atop the arm of his chair.

"It is good to see you again, Carver. And Orana, a pleasure to meet you. I am Alistair, and this is my wife, Zeriah. We wanted to thank you both for bringing us this message. Its contents were incredibly important.

"Were the two of you planning on returning to Starkhaven?" the queen asked. Carver shook his head.

"Nathaniel ordered me to return to Vigil's Keep as soon as my business here was concluded. Orana may come along if she wishes, or she can go her own way." Carver told them, his blush returning when he invited Orana to join him. Zeriah gave them a knowing smile.

"It appears we should send someone else with our force then, hmm?" Alistair said. Zeriah nodded in agreement.

"I think I know just the person." She said, the smile on her face widening. Orana had no idea what had just happened, but she had a feeling Kierrai would probably enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kierrai sighed. Life on the road was not as much fun when you were over eight months pregnant. Everything was uncomfortable, and honestly she just wanted the baby to get out. After Goran's formal declaration of war, Sebastian had gathered his armies and taken the offensive. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of traveling, but Kierrai did it without hesitation. Sebastian had made her agree to stay out of the fighting, but she was heavily involved with the plans of attack. The first force they had come in contact with had surrendered quickly and agreed to fight with them instead. Kierrai made sure to watch that group closely. If they had betrayed an alliance once, they might do it again. Her friends had long since gone their separate ways: Hawke and Nathaniel to continue with their Warden business, and Carver and Orana to Denerim to bring her message to Alistair. She bit the inside of her cheek. She had sent them over a month ago and there was still no response from her kingly brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked as he stepped beside her. She frowned.

"I am still wondering why we haven't heard anything from my brother. It is unlike him to not respond." She admitted. Sebastian nodded in agreement and studied the small army around them. Kierrai, on the other hand, turned her attention to Fenris and Aranys, who awkwardly stood nearby. She rolled her eyes. Fenris had clearly ended things with Orana, but he still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Aranys how he felt about her. The elven woman was…frazzled to say the least. She was just as confused as she had been from the start, unfortunately for her. A throat cleared behind them, and she turned to see Finn, their messenger, standing there.

"Your Highnesses, I bring urgent news." He said worriedly. Kierrai arched an eyebrow.

"What is it, lad?" Sebastian asked, as always the epitome of patience. Finn shifted back and forth.

"There is a large force coming toward us from the south, your grace. We haven't been able to determine if they are hostile or not." He said. Kierrai frowned at the news, but it appeared he had more to say.

"What else, Finn?" she asked kindly.

"An elf was caught trying to sneak into the camp, my lady. I was asked to bring both of you to see the prisoner." He revealed. Kierrai sighed and nodded. She took Sebastian's arm and they followed Finn to an area near the center of the camp, where two large men were guarding a tied up elf.

"_Princesa!_ Finally, someone who would tie me up in a much more…pleasurable manner." The elf said seductively. Kierrai's face lit up.

"Zev! What are you doing here?" she asked as she hurried to untie him. He grinned wryly.

"Well, I was sent here, of course. I would have reached you sooner if these buffoons hadn't tied me up, you see." He explained. The guards grunted.

"He was caught trying to sneak into camp, my lady. How were we to know he isn't an assassin?" one of them said.

"He _is_ an assassin." Kierrai and Sebastian said in unison. They laughed and helped Zevran to his feet.

"Then why are you letting him go?" the other guard wondered. Kierrai grinned.

"This particular assassin is an old friend. He isn't here to kill me." She assured him. Zevran gave them a charming smile and a wink.

"It has been fun, dear friends, but if you want to tie me up, all you have to do is ask." He crooned. The guards blushed and hurriedly left.

"Zev, who sent you here? Do you know something about that army coming up from the south?" she asked.

"Dear me, is this how you greet an old friend? Jumping right into the interrogation? No 'How was your journey, Zevran?' Tsk tsk, I suppose I shall answer your questions. I was sent by your brother and the warden, my dear. They also sent the token force that approaches from the south. I was supposed to notify you of their approach, you see, but instead I was kidnapped by your burly guards. And that is where we stand." He confirmed. Kierrai grinned. Her brother had received her message after all.

"Thank you, Zev. It is so good to see you again." She replied fondly. He gave her his winning smile.

"And you, my dear _princesa_. I am also to tell you that Alistair and Zeriah will be joining you as soon as they are able." He said. Kierrai gasped, shocked by the news. They would be a great help.

"That is wonderful news. And this force of theirs will help us greatly in the battle tomorrow." Sebastian said. Zevran nodded.

"I always do show up at the perfect moment. Now, is there a place I might get some rest? Food? Someone to share my bedroll?" he questioned. Kierrai laughed. Thank the Maker for Zevran Arainai.

* * *

Kierrai watched the battle from afar, pacing back and forth worriedly. They had a better chance of succeeding now that some of Ferelden's forces had arrived, but her husband was down there and she couldn't be there to protect him.

"My lady, you are creating a trench in the ground." Aranys said dryly. Kierrai laughed nervously, realizing that her guard was correct.

"I just want to know that he is safe, Aranys." She answered. Aranys' eyes became distant.

"I know what you mean." She said softly. Kierrai raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you both need to tell each other how you feel. Even I am getting tired of this dance." She pushed. Aranys sighed.

"You're right. I just don't know what to say." She said. Kierrai grinned.

"How about 'Oh, hi Fenris, I love you.'" She teased. Aranys threw a clump of dirt at her that she easily dodged. She chuckled and turned back to the battle. It seemed to be going in their favor. She closed her eyes, silently praying that Sebastian would be all right, when she heard a thump behind her. "Aranys, your aim is getting shoddier every time you throw something at me." She said with a laugh as she turned. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the tree-like man that stood behind her. He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He grumbled. Kierrai didn't listen, and she began to wail and thrash against his grip. The man rolled his eyes. "I told you not to do that. Don't worry about your elf, we're leaving her alive. Somebody has to tell the usurper you've been taken." He hissed. Her eyes grew even larger at his words, and she saw more men emerge from the trees. She finally saw the one that held Aranys, and she could see that he was whispering something to her friend. The elf's eyes widened just before the man knocked her unconscious. They stuffed a gag into Kierrai's mouth and tied her hands behind her back. A slender, catlike man approached her.

"Good night, princess." He said before she felt something hard collide with her head and her vision went black.

* * *

Sebastian and Fenris rode to the clearing where Kierrai would be watching the battle. Neither of them were any worse for wear, just a few cuts and bruises between the two of them. They had won the battle, as difficult as it had been. Sebastian urged his horse to move faster, as he was eager to see his wife and assure her that he was safe. They rounded the corner, and Sebastian nearly fell from his mount. Aranys was slumped against a tree, blood oozing slowly from a cut in her head. Sebastian looked around frantically and saw Tempest, Kierrai's great horse, tied to the ground so that he was unable to move.

"Aranys!" Fenris cried, awkwardly leaping down from his mount and rushing to the elven woman's side.

"Kierrai? Kierrai where are you?" Sebastian shouted, knowing he would hear no reply. Cold fear gripped him. He couldn't lose her. He worked to free Tempest from his bindings, childishly believing that if Tempest was all right, so was Kierrai. The horse fearfully nudged Sebastian, a gesture that worried him greatly.

"Aranys, are you all right?" Fenris asked. Sebastian turned to see the woman's eyelids fluttering as she returned to consciousness. Realization hit her like a sword to the gut and she cried out.

"Maker please tell me this isn't happening." She wailed. Sebastian stormed over to her.

"What happened Aranys? Where is she? Where is my wife?" he demanded. She shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes.

"They took her. I don't know who they were, but they took us by surprise." She sobbed. "They grabbed me before I could shout, and I saw them grab her as well. The man who held me, he said 'Tell the usurper we have his wife, and we have no intentions of returning her.'" Sebastian's normally warm eyes were as hard and frigid as ice.

"They aren't even offering a ransom. They're going to murder my wife and child." He wheezed, collapsing to the ground. Fenris roared loudly, gaining the attention of some of their soldiers that they had left at the base of the hill. One sprinted toward the camp, while the others clambered up to them. Sebastian was so lost that he wasn't aware of anything that Fenris said. It wasn't until Zevran arrived that he started paying attention. He stood as the man approached him.

"What has happened?" Zevran asked in the first serious tone Sebastian had ever heard from the man.

"They've taken her." Sebastian said, his voice raw from shouting and sobbing. Zevran's features darkened dangerously.

"I will try to track them down, my friend. In the meantime, you must stay strong. Did they offer a ransom?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"All they said was 'Tell the usurper we have his wife, and we have no intentions of returning her.'" He hissed. Zevran looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Then they are using her as a political maneuver. They took her so that you would lose yourself looking for her, perhaps tearing apart Starkhaven in the process. She is being used to make you look unworthy of ruling, and you must not let it get to you, Sebastian." Zevran realized. Sebastian glared at him.

"Get to me? Those bastards stole the one thing that matters most to me, and I'll be damned if I-" he roared. Zevran shoved him to the ground.

"Kierrai would not want you to lose control. She has worked too hard for you to throw everything you've both done away now. She is a strong girl, and she will make it through this, but you cannot let them win, Sebastian." The elf reprimanded, using Kierrai's real name for once. Sebastian looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"Find her, Zevran. Please find her." He whispered hoarsely. Zevran nodded.

"I will do my best. For now, you should send someone to Alistair and Zeriah. We need them here." He said before turning and loping after a trail that Sebastian couldn't see.

"Please, Maker, let him find her. I can't do this without her." He prayed, anguish filling him.


	12. Chapter 12

Aranys watched everyone frantically running about the camp with a blank expression. She had retreated within herself: her charge had been taken right before her eyes, and she was a failure. She couldn't even cry. The elven woman pulled her knees to her chest and set her chin atop them.

"I had one job." She muttered emptily. Aranys barely noticed when a presence sat down beside her.

"How is your head?" he asked in his deep, gravelly voice. She shrugged. She hadn't noticed the pain since she realized Kierrai was gone. Fenris grabbed her chin and studied the wound himself. They hadn't bandaged it, due to a lack of medical supplies, but the medics had said she would be fine. She was barely aware of his intense green eyes as he studied her. All she could think about was Kierrai. "You cannot blame yourself." Fenris said quietly. She blinked, finally focusing on the man in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You are not to blame, Aranys." He said again. She took a deep breath, feeling herself tremble with rage.

"For months, all you have told me is how often I fail at my duty, and now, when I actually failed her, you tell me I have done nothing wrong?" she shouted, leaping to her feet. She felt a rush of dizziness, but she pushed it away, wanting to focus on her fury. It felt better than focusing on her failure. She spun on her heel and stomped away from him. Fenris caught up with her by the time she had reached the forest that bordered their camp, and he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"You can't run away from me." He growled. She glared at him.

"I can do whatever I want, you have made it pretty clear that I don't belong to you." She spat. Fenris blinked his large green eyes in surprise. She gasped as he stepped closer to her, his face only inches away from hers.

"Aranys, if that is what you want, you belong to no one but yourself. I, on the other hand, am yours whether you like it or not." He said heatedly. She had no time to respond, for he closed the small gap between them and fiercely pressed his lips against hers. She moaned involuntarily, and her body filled with warmth. She closed her eyes and entangled her fingers in his thick white hair as she kissed him back hungrily. His hands were like electric sparks on her skin: never had she felt anything like this before. When he pulled away, both of them were gasping for breath. "Too soon?" he asked, his voice rough. She shook her head.

"No, and it was well worth the wait." She said with a small smile. A smile spread across his face as well.

"I love you." He said. The second the words fell from his lips, he looked startled, as though he hadn't realized he was saying them. Aranys' face softened.

"I love you too." She whispered. Fenris grinned and pulled her close to him. They kissed again, more gently this time, and then he just held her in his arms. Aranys wondered why she had ever felt that she belonged anywhere but with this man.

"Aranys, are you all right?" he asked seriously. She looked up at him and, seeing his love for her, stopped fighting the emotions that had been threatening to bury her all night. She sagged against his strong body and cried. He gently lowered both of them to the ground and pulled her tightly to his chest. He stroked her hair while she sobbed, and she felt comforted at the gesture.

"I blame myself, Fenris. She trusted me to keep her safe and I couldn't do that!" she cried.

"Aranys, you said that there were many men and they took you by surprise. Even Sebastian wouldn't have been able to do anything for her in such a situation. Did you know that this isn't the first time someone has kidnapped her? Actually, it isn't even the second, though I hadn't met her yet when Loghain took her so I don't know the whole story there." He said. Aranys lifted her head, sniffing as she cried.

"Really?" she whimpered. Fenris nodded, and she listened attentively as he relayed the story of when Kierrai had been taken by a chantry mother a few years prior.

"What did Sebastian do?" she asked softly. Fenris sighed.

"He nearly lost it, and he and Kierrai weren't even together then. They were in love, but they couldn't tell each other. Sebastian was still a brother in the chantry, and Kierrai respected him too much to make him turn his back on his vows. Anyway, I honestly believe that Hawke is the only reason Sebastian didn't completely snap then." He admitted. Aranys frowned.

"Was someone sent to find Hawke? I think he will be as helpful as the king and queen in finding her." She asked. Fenris shrugged.

"I don't know, but as soon as King Alistair and his wife get here it will be easier to track Hawke down." He explained. Aranys raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be easier?" she questioned.

"Queen Zeriah is also the Warden Commander of Ferelden. She is the only one who will know where Nathaniel was headed." He said. Aranys nodded. Hopefully the monarchs of Ferelden would arrive soon.

* * *

Zeriah smiled down at her sleeping son's form. Little Bryce was quite a handful already, just like his mother. She ran a gentle hand through his wavy black hair, part of her wishing he would awaken so she could see how he had his father's eyes. At that moment, Alistair quietly came through the door.

"Love, you need to come with me." He said softly. Zeriah set Bryce back in his crib and followed him out.

"What's going on?" she asked. Alistair shrugged. He seemed tense.

"I don't know, apparently we have a guest that demands our attention." He answered. She frowned at him.

"It seems to be more than that, Alistair." She said seriously. He sighed.

"I just have a bad feeling. I've felt…wrong…over the last couple of weeks." He admitted. She nodded. She had been feeling a little off herself, like something big was about to happen. They entered the throne room to see an old friend standing there with a strange young man.

"Isabela?" Zeriah asked quizzically. The dusky woman turned to them with a grim expression that was unusual for her.

"Zeriah! Alistair! It's about bloody time! I'm afraid I'm not here for a conjugal visit. This young man approached my vessel with news from Starkhaven, and I agreed to bring him here without hesitation." The pirate queen said gravely. She nudged the lad in the side. "Well, tell them Finn!" she ordered. Finn cleared his throat.

"Your highnesses, I was sent by Prince Sebastian Vael." He began. Zeriah raised an eyebrow.

"Has he won the throne?" she wondered. He shook his head.

"No, my lady, but I have been one of his loyal followers for a long time. Anyway, he sent me to beg you to come to Starkhaven posthaste." He explained. Alistair stepped forward.

"Why, what has happened?" he asked, the worry clear in his voice. Finn's face fell.

"The Princess, Lady Kierrai, she's been taken." He said sadly. Zeriah felt her heart freeze with fear. Alistair appeared to have the opposite reaction, as rage was clear in his stance and expression.

"What do you mean, taken? Where is my sister?" he growled. Zeriah put a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Darling, the boy doesn't know. Isabela, how quickly can you get us back to Sebastian?" she asked, turning back to the pirate. Isabela frowned for a moment.

"Well, it took me five days to get here, but we hit a bit of a rough patch that slowed us down. Weather permitting, we could be back at Choir Boy's side in around three days." She decided. Zeriah nodded.

"Alistair, tell Eamon he will need to take over Ferelden for a while. I need to make arrangements with the nannies." She said. "Isabela, give us an hour." Isabela gave a sharp nod and dragged Finn from the chamber.

"Zeriah, shouldn't one of us stay with Bryce?" Alistair asked as they walked. Zeriah shook her head.

"We will be back, love. And Bryce is old enough that the nannies will be able to take good care of him. Neither of us is going to stay behind and wonder if our sister is safe, Alistair. We go together, as always." She said. Alistair nodded and turned down a different hallway, intending to gather their armor and weapons and whatever else they might need. Zeriah hurried back to the nursery, where the head nanny, Leona, watched her son.

"Leona, Alistair and I must leave on important business immediately. We need you to take care of Bryce while we are gone." She said. Leona bowed her graying head.

"Of course, your highness. The babe will be safe in our care, I assure you." She replied. Zeriah smiled gratefully at her before going over to kiss her son's forehead.

"Goodbye dear one. I will see you again soon. Be good for your sitters." She whispered. This would be their first extended trip away from the baby, and leaving was difficult, but she knew they needed to help their sister. She hurriedly wrote a letter to Sigrun explaining the situation and sent it with a bird. She hoped the bird would reach her friend without trouble.

After their affairs were in order, Alistair and Zeriah found themselves standing together on Isabela's ship as it tore through the water at an impressive speed.

"We're coming, Kierrai. We're coming." She whispered.

* * *

He was hollow. The fires of rage had burned out. The cloud of sorrow had faded. He couldn't smile or laugh. His movements were mechanical, and he found himself thinking that this was worse than the time he thought she was dead in the chantry explosion. Two weeks had passed since she was taken, and he hadn't heard any news from anyone. Zevran hadn't returned, he had no idea if his messenger had reached King Alistair, and nobody knew where to begin searching for Hawke. Sebastian Vael was empty. Empty and alone.

"My lord?" the man before him asked. Sebastian pulled himself from his thoughts and studied the man with a detached gaze.

"Accept their surrender, then interrogate them for information." He ordered, his voice monotonous. The man bowed and backed out of the tent. Sebastian had tried to follow Zevran's advice: Don't lose it. The only way he knew how to do that was to completely shut himself down. The part of him that wanted to burn everything to the ground to find her was locked away in a box in his mind. It always clawed at its prison, roaring at him, trying to escape, but he couldn't let it. Not if he wanted to find his wife. His armies had continued moving toward the capital, not halting the war because of the kidnapping. He did no more fighting than was absolutely necessary, and he accepted the surrenders of every noble that had come to him, even though he wanted to strangle them until they told him where his wife was being held. Fenris poked his head inside the tent.

"Sebastian, they're here." He said gruffly. The rage demon inside his head beat harder at the walls that trapped it, but he pushed it back. He was steel. Steel was emotionless. Steel was hard. He stood as though he were some sort of machine and followed Fenris out. They stood in the center of the camp, studying everything at once. The part of him that was a husband cried out when he saw Alistair's eyes, _her_ eyes looking down at him with sadness, fury, and fear. But he was steel. Steel did not recognize the similarities between brother and sister. He was the Prince, and the Prince could not waste time worrying.

_"Don't get too hard, love." _Her voice whispered in his mind. He started. That was a new experience. _"Sebastian, you will need your passion to win this war."_ She told him. Rage roared in agreement. No. Not yet. Control was needed now, not feelings.

"Sebastian." Zeriah sighed when she noticed his approach. She embraced him, and he rigidly returned the favor. Kierrai needed him to be strong.

* * *

The man that stood before him was an empty husk of the man Alistair had met over a year ago. His face was emotionless, and his blue eyes were harder than any stone he had ever seen. Alistair sighed. He understood completely. He wondered if he would handle it any differently if Zeriah was taken from him. Under the current circumstances, his sister was missing, and he would fuel all of his fury into finding her, but he expected that if it had been Zeriah that was snatched away, he would shut down too. Alistair stepped up to the man who used to be Sebastian.

"We will find her, brother." He promised. There was a quick flicker of heat in Sebastian's icy gaze, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Yes." He said. Alistair flinched. Even in that single word, he could tell that any warmth, any music that had once existed in Sebastian's voice, was gone. They needed to find Kierrai, and not just for her sake, but for Sebastian's.

"Tell us what you want us to do, Seb." Zeriah requested, voice thick with worry. Sebastian turned his inhuman gaze on her.

"Find Hawke." He said mechanically. Alistair and Zeriah nodded and turned, immediately heading toward the central tent. Isabela, Merrill, and Finn, who Sebastian hadn't even acknowledged, followed them.

"This is bad. I've never seen him like this. He wasn't this bad the last time she went missing, or even when he thought she was dead." Isabela said in her low drawl.

"This is so very sad. I can't believe Kierrai is missing! I do hope she's all right. But what if she's not? Do you think she could be…you know?" Merrill rambled. Isabela patted the slender elf's head. Alistair was used to Merrill's endless chatter after just three days with her on a ship.

"You can't think like that, Kitten. You have to be more positive." Isabela lectured. Merrill nodded.

"Oh, but I didn't mean…I'm rambling again." She said. Alistair just nodded as they entered the tent. The man and woman at the table looked up from their maps.

"Can I help ye?" he said, his green eyes wary. Alistair bowed his head.

"Sorry to intrude. I am Alistair and this is my wife Zeriah and our friends Isabela and Finn." He said politely. The woman's eyes widened and the man bowed deeply to him.

"Yer the flaming King of Ferelden!" the man blurted, his Starkhaven accent thick. Alistair sighed. So much for anonymity. The woman curtsied.

"Pardon my husband, Alistair. My name is Corstine Kerr, an' this is my husband Wilnan. Thank ye for comin' in this dark time." She said, her voice low and rich. Isabela barked a laugh.

"Did you just call him Alistair?" she asked in surprise. Corstine nodded.

"I meant no offense, but I assumed ye were like yer sister? Hating anything formal?" she guessed. Alistair smiled softly.

"You are correct in that, Corstine." He admitted.

"Corstine, Wilnan, do you perchance have a map of the area? We've been tasked with finding Hawke, and I need to get a sense of where I am to find him." Zeriah requested. Wilnan nodded and spread out a map before them. Zeriah studied it for a time before nodding. "Just as I suspected. Thank you for your assistance. Come along you four, we have Wardens to find." His petite wife said as she strode out of the tent. Wilnan and Corstine looked bewildered as they watched her go.

"You'll get used to her. Probably." Alistair said before following his wife. They had work to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Revin Hawke hated the Deep Roads. They were cramped, dirty, and filled with darkspawn. They also held a lot of bad memories for him, and Hawke preferred to avoid bad situations. Unfortunately for him, they seemed drawn to him. Trouble had hounded him all of his life. This was his third time in the Deep Roads, and he regretted his decision to stick with the Wardens.

"This will be an adventure, they said." He muttered as he and Nathaniel tramped along through the darkness.

"Quiet. Did you hear that?" Nate hissed. Hawke stopped where he stood and strained to hear something. He swore he could hear voices.

"A bit too loud for an ambush, I'd say." Hawke whispered. Nathaniel nodded in agreement. They went back to listening to the conversation that was happening somewhere nearby.

"…not the best place for a reunion, really." A high, fluttery voice was saying.

"Are you trying to alert the darkspawn to our presence?" a male voice answered in a scolding tone.

"Would you both pipe down for a moment, I'm trying to track." A different woman's voice said. Nathaniel's brow furrowed.

"Two of those voices were familiar." He whispered. Hawke nodded.

"I just think that if we're going to be having a reunion, it should be in a place that's happier. With more butterflies!" the fluttery voice said again. Was that…?

"Kitten, you really need to hush. We don't want to run into any more big, bad Hurlocks, now do we?" a sultry voice said. Hawke jumped.

"Isabela!" he shouted.

"Hawke?" her voice called back. He sprinted off toward the sound of her voice. As he rounded a corner, he slammed into her and they both fell to the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at her.

"You know, we always end up in this position sooner or later." He said wryly. Isabela smirked.

"It's my favorite way to see you." She teased. He kissed her.

"I've missed you." He murmured as he pulled her to her feet. The three other members of her party appeared at the same time as Nathaniel.

"Commander! What are you doing here?" the solemn man asked. Hawke was immediately assaulted by a tiny person.

"Merrill! It's good to see you too, little one." He chuckled. Zeriah, Commander of the Grey, had no smiles for them today.

"Thank the Maker. We've been looking for you both, something bad has happened." She said grimly. Revin looked at Isabela, whose full lips were turned into a frown.

"Is?" he asked. She sighed.

"Kierrai was kidnapped, Rev. Sebastian asked us to find you both. He needs your help." She explained sadly. Revin stared into her honey colored eyes and could see past the mask she put on for everyone else. Isabela was terrified for her friend, though she did a good job of hiding it.

"How is he?" Revin said.

"It's…bad, Rev. Really bad." She answered. Hawke nodded.

"Nate, do you think you'd be able to pick up Zevran's trail when we get back? It's been a little while, but he may have left hints for someone to follow him." Nathaniel nodded quickly.

"I will find him. We'll bring her home." He promised, determination etched into his features.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He decided. Nathaniel nodded in agreement. Revin couldn't deny the terror that gripped him. His mind flashed back to when his mother had been taken by Quentin. He had felt the same fear when he found out she was gone. No. Kierrai would be fine. Kierrai knew how to take care of herself.

* * *

Hawke's presence comforted Isabela more than she cared to admit. They had declared their undying love for each other a long time ago, but it was still hard for her to feel so…vulnerable and dependent. She knew that his fear was just as great as her own. Kierrai was their best friend, and without her the world seemed more empty. She bit the inside of her cheek. Sebastian hadn't gotten any better since they returned to the camp with Hawke. If anything, he had become even more hollow. She shuddered at the memory of his eyes. He was worse than a Tranquil. They needed to find Kierrai, and fast.

"Focus, Bela." Revin said softly. His deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she shot him a sultry smile.

"I'm always focused, sweet thing." She drawled. He rolled his impossibly blue eyes at her and squeezed her hand.

"Put on a mask with everyone else if you want, but you know I see right through you." He said seriously. She sighed.

"I know. I'm…afraid, for Kierrai, for Sebastian, for their baby! Revin, it's been so long and there is no sign of her." She whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"I know. I'm scared too. But something tells me she's alive. I just know it." He murmured, his voice raw with determination. Isabela smiled softly. She hoped he was right.

* * *

The man who was once Sebastian studied the plans before him. They were very close to the capital, and his armies were planning how to invade the city and take over. Wilnan was with him, only to keep an eye on him, he supposed. The man who was Sebastian laughed humorlessly. There was zero chance of him having a breakdown. He didn't need to be watched like a child. He was the Prince. He was steel. Wilnan looked at him with concern. The man who was Sebastian realized that his laugh hadn't just been in his mind. Wilnan probably thought he was going insane. Maybe he was. Maybe this was what insanity felt like.

"These plans will suffice." He said, attempting to pretend that he cared. Wilnan shifted, and the man that was once Sebastian realized that his fake emotion had made his friend more uncomfortable than having no emotion at all. The husk of Sebastian did not care. He left the tent alone. The Prince had work to do.

* * *

The city of Starkhaven was pretentious. Granite paving covered the streets, which were immaculate even in this time of war. There were luxurious marble fountains and many rich looking estates that lined the roads leading up to the castle. Not that Zevran tried to go near the castle. In fact, he was surprised he had made it into the city at all. It was quite heavily guarded, and only his luck had gotten him through the large gates. He sighed beneath his hood. The last few weeks had been difficult ones.

He had caught up to _la princesa_'s kidnappers easily enough, but there was a small army of them. Zevran knew that even _he_ wasn't good enough to get her out of that. They had traveled in a strange pattern, obviously meant to confuse anyone following them. They had also done a remarkable job of covering their trail. Anyone who was not an expert would have had trouble finding them. He was impressed, though not surprised. If anyone was going to be able to kidnap Kierrai and keep her for this long, they would have to be declared worthy by Zevran Arainai.

He had caught a glimpse of her once as they took her into the castle. She had been unconscious, but did not look otherwise injured. That was nearly a week ago, now. He had watched the castle intently: If they tried to move her to another location, he would know. While watching the castle, he also listened to the rumors around the city. Apparently, Sebastian had followed his advice, and was continuing his siege as though nothing was wrong, though there were a few whispers that his Princess hadn't been seen in a long time. Zevran sighed. He hoped Sebastian was holding on to his sanity for Kierrai's sake. Suddenly a slender, catlike man bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, knife-ear." He spat. Zevran opened his mouth to say something, but soon realized that he recognized the man. He was one of Kierrai's kidnappers. Zevran melted into the shadows and followed the man. It appeared that he was just going to a tavern, so he waited patiently until he came out again twenty minutes later. Zevran set himself up so that he could pull the man into a dark alleyway and waited. The man strode near the entrance, and Zevran quickly hit him over the head with the pommel of one of his daggers. He caught him before he fell, and threw the unconscious man's arm over his shoulder. He dragged him into the street, where he got a few odd looks.

"My friend here, he drank a little too much, you see. His heart was broken by a blonde beauty recently and he simply does not know how to deal with his pain. Sad, no?" he said to one man. The man chuckled and continued on his way. Zevran dragged the man to the broken down inn where he was staying and pulled him into his bedroom. He quickly locked the door and tied up the man as he heard him moan painfully. His catlike eyes opened and immediately fixated on Zevran.

"Who are…You! Didn't I bump ye in the street?" he cried indignantly. Zevran grinned wickedly.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, you did. That was a very rude name you called me, sir, you have wounded my pride. But alas, that is not why we are here." He said smoothly.

"Then whaddaya want?" the man grumbled. Zevran furrowed his brow.

"Well now, that is a very good question, yes? I want a lot of things, money, sex, you name it, and I probably want it. There is one thing in particular that I want most of all, however, and I have a feeling you will be able to help me with it." He said.

"I'm not givin' you sex." His captive said. Zevran laughed heartily.

"Trust me, you are not my type. What I want, is to know what you have done with my friend." He replied. The man frowned.

"Wha' friend?" he asked. Zevran glared.

"I think you know exactly who I am talking about. A beautiful young woman, with eyes like melted chocolate and a cascade of auburn hair. She has the most adorable freckles sprinkled across her nose. Oh, and she's also very pregnant. She went missing recently, and I have it on good authority that you were a part of that." He snapped. The feline eyes widened for a moment.

"Whose authority?" he said nervously.

"My authority. I have been trailing you for a long time now, and I am simply tired of this game. Tell me exactly where she is, and I will release you." He said, playing idly with one of his daggers. The man looked stubborn at first, his jaw clenching as though he were trying to hold the words inside him by sheer physical force. But Zevran could see that the man did not wish to die, and if he had any chance of life he would probably take it.

"They had 'er in the castle at first, but they took 'er out of the city through the tunnels!" he blabbed. Zevran raised an eyebrow.

"Tunnels? Tell me more." He ordered.

"Promise you'll let me go." The man demanded. Zevran sighed.

"You have my word as a Crow, I will set you free if you tell me everything." He drawled. The man gave a sharp nod.

"There are tunnels underneath tha palace that lead outside the city. They open up near tha borders of Starkhaven. There, near the Minanter, there's an underground prison of sorts where traitors ta the crown are generally held. It's disguised as an abandoned farmhouse, but ye can find it by the pitchfork that's sticking outta the wall." He explained. Zevran pulled out a map and gestured for the man to point to the location. When that was marked down Zevran turned back to him.

"How many guards? What is their purpose?" he interrogated.

"I don' know why they took 'er! It isn't too heavily guarded due to tha fact tha' very few people know about it. Andraste's ass, I only know about it because I was one of the men who took 'er there." His prisoner blurted.

"I need numbers." He hissed.

"Maybe twenty? I dinnae know! I wasn't countin' when I was there!" he said nervously. Zevran nodded slowly.

"I thank you for your assistance." He said coolly. Relief flooded the man's features.

"Will ye let me go?" he asked. Zevran chuckled darkly.

"I forgot to mention something, good man. I am no longer a Crow." He said before thrusting his dagger into the man's heart. Zevran wiped his blade on the man's clothes. He was one step closer to finding Kierrai, and he needed to contact Sebastian immediately. "_Estamos llegando, princesa."_ He whispered. He left the inn quickly, leaving the innkeeper a hefty sum due to the fact that the maids would find a dead body when they went to clean his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Her head hurt. The head wound she had received when they first captured her had healed, but the herbs they used to keep her weak gave her massive headaches. The mage who gave them to her assured her that they wouldn't hurt the baby, but she couldn't understand why the woman cared at all. Kierrai didn't know how long she had been gone. The drugs made it hard to think. When had she last seen Sebastian's face? Hours ago? Days? Years? She just couldn't remember. She imagined that the drugs were laced in her food, but she couldn't stop eating because of the baby. She absently touched her stomach.

"I'm so scared." She whispered to her unborn child. If she had been gone as long as she thought, she would be having this baby soon. Kierrai shuddered. She would have to give birth alone, here in this dark, cold room surrounded by strangers who wanted her dead. She didn't even know who had taken her, although she suspected Jeb Elster was behind it. As clarity slowly returned to her she thought about her situation. There was no way for her to escape, not while she was heavy with child and still being drugged. She appeared to be in some sort of cell, but there were no windows and no light filtered in from the door. Her food was pushed in through a slit at the bottom of the door, and if she had to go to the bathroom someone came in with a chamber pot and stayed with her until she was finished.

Her child kicked at her as though reminding her of its presence. She smiled sadly at her belly.

"I know, dear one. I may not be at my best right now, but I will die before I let any harm come to you." She crooned. The kicking stopped as though the baby was appeased by her words. She sighed softly and began to stretch herself out. It was difficult, but she tried her best to remain limber while she was imprisoned. Plus, she had nothing else to do with her time. She hummed quietly to herself as she stretched, a familiar tune that was comforting to her ears.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kierrai shielded her eyes at the sudden brightness. It only made her head hurt worse. When her vision adjusted, she saw that it was the mage woman who had initially started giving her the drugs to keep her incapacitated. She scowled at her.

"Hello, Kierrai." The woman said warmly. Kierrai's scowl only deepened.

"Don't act like you are a friend to me, you bitch." She snapped. The woman only chuckled.

"Such fire. I am only here to check on your health. And we could be friends if you would let me." She said. Kierrai laughed in her face.

"Friends don't hold other friends captive. It's something I've learned over the years." She said dryly. The smile did not fade from the mage's face.

"Oh, Kierrai, we do the work of the Maker here." She said. Kierrai did a double take.

"Last time I checked, the Maker did not condone kidnapping people against their will!" she hissed. The mage's smile widened.

"The Maker wants Goran to remain on the throne, and taking you is the only way to ensure that happens." She said. Kierrai wondered if this woman was actually an idiot, or if it was just a show to convince her.

"Yes, because that makes perfect sense." She responded dryly.

"It does, in fact." A nasally voice said. She gnashed her teeth at the sound. Elster.

"I was wondering when you'd show your unfortunate face to me." She growled. Elster laughed through his nose.

"Tsk, tsk, have you lowered yourself to petty insults? What poor behavior for a Theirin." He taunted. She glowered at him. "Yes, I know what you think of yourself, Kierrai." She raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Elster? Please, entertain me with your twisted mind." She answered.

"You think that you are better than us. Better than all of us. You're a Theirin, so that means that in Ferelden you can get whatever you want, even if it means stepping all over someone else's plans. I honestly blame this character flaw on your time spent with the Couslands. They always were pretentious, stuck-up, self-righteous bastards." He said matter-of-factly.

"You will not say another ill word toward them! They were better people than you could ever hope to be!" She roared. Elster chuckled.

"You _would_ think so, wouldn't you. Anyway, as I was saying: You may be able to get whatever you want in your barbaric country, but here in Starkhaven, you won't be standing in the way of anyone's aspirations." He warned.

"By anyone, you mean yourself, yes? You want the throne in the palm of your hand, and Sebastian's rightful claims to it are a threat to your power." She guessed. He laughed again.

"Smart girl. Yes, by keeping you here, we know that your so called Prince will tear Starkhaven apart to find you, thereby ruining his chances to take the throne." He agreed. She raised her eyebrow.

"How is that plan working for you, Elster? I can see that you are more stressed than usual, which tells me that it has completely backfired. I'm assuming my husband is handling the war remarkably well? And that very few people know of my absence? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You're losing, Elster. Just like your cousin lost all those years ago." She said tauntingly. Fury contorted his face for a moment before it once again became a mask of calm. Kierrai smiled softly. She had definitely struck a nerve. Elster turned to the guard at the door.

"Under no circumstances are you to open this door without my express orders. I don't care if she begins screaming, crying, or saying she's going into labor. Unless I come back here and tell you to open the door, it remains shut." He snapped. Elster left her cell without another word, and the door slammed loudly behind him. She chuckled. If she couldn't fight him in a more traditional manner, she would take him down with the other skills she had learned as a rogue.

"You see, sweetling, a rogue has more weapons than the obvious ones. I spent a lot of time learning to read people. I can tell if someone is lying to me by the slightest twitch of their lip. I know when someone is afraid, even if they seem perfectly fine to everyone else. You learn a lot just by watching, my dear. I'll teach you all about it someday, I promise. Just as soon as we're away from this wretched place. Your daddy is going to get us out of here, I just know it." She whispered fondly. That is when she felt a painful cramp inside her abdomen. She had been getting cramps that she thought might be contractions for a while now, but this was much stronger than anything she had felt before. She sat down and clutched at her stomach.

"Now? You're choosing now to come out? Maker's Breath, sweetling, your timing is awful." She said hoarsely. Hopefully Sebastian would find her soon. Their child was on its way.


	15. Chapter 15

The siege was going well. Sebastian's forces hadn't made it past the walls yet, but they were holding up much better than Goran's defenders. The man who was once Sebastian eyed the battle from a distance, his gaze cool and calculating. All of his friends were by his side, but he did not notice. His heart was empty, and friends did not go well with emptiness.

"What if she's in there, Sebastian?" Zeriah asked softly. The part of him that was still human cried out in hope. He ignored the husband that was trying to claw its way free of the cage in his mind when he answered.

"Then we will find her." He said blankly. He was not expecting the fist that knocked him flat to the ground. He cradled his broken nose, and a flash of fury broke through. "Why would you do that?" he growled, rounding on Alistair. The muscular man glowered at him.

"If he didn't, I would have, Seb. Have you seen yourself recently?" Hawke quipped, though Sebastian could tell that the mage was being serious even if his tone was sarcastic.

"What do you want me to do? Do ye want me ta break down? Maybe cry? Scream? Break things? What?" he shouted. Zeriah was nodding.

"That's exactly what we want, Sebastian! We want you to be human again! We want you to realize that your wife is missing and she might not come back! You need to feel, Sebastian! Let it hurt you! Kierrai is gone!" she yelled, exasperated. He stared at her with shock plain on his face. They wanted him to lose it? He tried to put his walls back up, but found it much more difficult, now.

"No. Kierrai needs me to be strong." He said, detaching himself once again. Alistair groaned.

"You dolt! Kierrai needs you to be _you!_ Not this, emotionless…thing we've been dealing with for the last two weeks!" his brother-in-law shouted. Sebastian threw up his hands and turned from them.

"I'm not healing your nose until you decide to rejoin us in the world of non-Tranquil people." Hawke called after him.

"Sebastian-" Wilnan said as he passed.

"Leave me alone, Wilnan." He snapped, storming off on his own.

* * *

The group stared after him solemnly. Suddenly, Hawke grinned.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what? Did I miss something dirty?" Merrill asked, worried that she had missed out on another joke. Revin chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"No, Merrill." He said. Zeriah, on the other hand, was nodding, a small smile on her pretty features.

"He got angry. It's better than nothing." She agreed. Hawke nodded.

"It's a start. Even though it was only for a moment, he seemed like himself again. At least, a very angry version of himself." He explained to Merrill, who still looked slightly confused. She clapped with delight, bringing amused grins to everyone's faces.

"Hopefully Zevran and Nathaniel will be back soon with news." Alistair said, his voice distant. Everyone nodded in agreement. They all missed Kierrai. Hawke turned to look off where Sebastian had gone, but he could no longer see him.

"We'll get you back, old friend." He said quietly.

* * *

Sebastian was furious. He was furious at Alistair for hitting him. He was furious at everyone else for saying that he deserved it. But most of all, he was furious at himself for allowing himself to feel again. He couldn't believe he had let Alistair's punch and the words of his friends get to him. The instant he let the demon break through the wall, he felt agony racing through his veins. Kierrai. She had been gone for so long, could she possibly be alive? He hated himself for not knowing the answer. He hated himself for shutting down. He hated the fact that he had tried to think of anything but her since she was taken. The loathing he felt for himself was almost as great as the pain of his loss. He walked without realizing where he was going, and when he was suddenly sitting on the ground, he was completely shocked.

"What in the-" he began. He cut off, realizing exactly where he was. Tempest huffed at him irritably. Sebastian had wandered to the horse pens in his rage. He stood and looked up at the horse that had belonged to Kierrai for such a long time, and another pang of agony struck him. The horse glared at him, the storm in his eyes fitting his name perfectly.

"Tempest." Sebastian choked. The gelding whickered softly and nudged his hand. He rubbed Tempest's snout. "She would be so angry with me for not taking care of you." He whispered to the animal. The horse made a noise that sounded like he agreed with that statement, and Sebastian closed his eyes. Kierrai. Being around Tempest brought back memories of her. Her scent. Her laugh. Her smile. The way her hair flowed in the wind when she rode. The freckles that were sprinkled across her nose. The way that she always knew everything he was feeling just by the look in his eyes. How she would hum or sing to herself when she thought he wasn't listening. The feel of her warm body curled up against his in the middle of the night. The way she could make anyone love her with a single word. Kierrai. He wished she was there to get mad at him. He wished that she would storm in and yell and scream and push him around.

_"Shutting yourself down, Sebastian? Are you insane?"_ she would say. He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, love, I think I am." He answered. He could practically see her rolling those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

_"Sebastian, I told you that you needed your passion to win this thing. Do you always blatantly ignore my suggestions?"_ she would say, irritation clear in her smooth voice.

"How could I, Kierrai? Being without you is killing me. Not knowing where you are, or if you're safe, is tearing me apart. If I feel all of that…I just can't." he whispered. He imagined her hand touching his shoulder comfortingly.

_"Sometimes you need to face your pain to make it go away, love."_ She would tell him. His vision of her faded away, and once again it was just himself and Tempest in the pen.

Sebastian didn't remember falling to his knees. He didn't remember feeling Tempest lower himself down to his level. He didn't remember burying his face in the horse's neck as he wailed and wept. He let out all of the sadness that had been trapped inside him with loud, heart-wrenching sobs. He was trembling violently by the time he finished. Sebastian didn't trust his legs to hold him, so he just stayed there, kneeling by Tempest's side.

"What have I been doing, Tempest?" he asked, his voice scratchy and raw. The horse whickered again. "I've pushed everyone away who is only trying to help me find her." He said. Sebastian tried to stand. It took a bit of effort, but eventually he rose to his feet. Tempest did the same, and he stared down at Sebastian curiously. "Thank you, Tempest. You've brought me back, and now I will bring Kierrai back." He murmured. Tempest neighed gleefully, bringing a small smile to Sebastian's face. It was the first time he had smiled since Kierrai was taken captive.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian left Tempest in the corral. He had a lot of apologies to make, and he wanted to get started. He took a deep breath when he realized that his friends were all still right where he'd left them. Wilnan was the first to notice him, his green eyes full of hurt. How long had that been there? Sebastian approached him slowly, stopping in front of his oldest friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Sorrow filled him.

"Wil, I-I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me." He said, tears threatening to spill over. Wilnan's defensive stance softened.

"Of course, lad." He said. Sebastian embraced his friend as he broke down. Wilnan patted his back as he sobbed on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do, Wil? I canno' do this without 'er." He wept. He felt a different hand touch his shoulder, and he shuddered. The gesture was what Kierrai would have done if she had been here. He turned his head and saw Zeriah standing beside him.

"You are going to keep moving forward. If she is gone, you are going to keep going, even if every step feels like a dagger to your heart. If you lose her, it's going to be the hardest time of your life. It will hurt. It will tear you apart inside. But you will get through it." She said softly. More tears slipped from his eyes as he realized that she was speaking from experience. Zeriah had lost her entire family at once, and she stood here stronger than ever.

"Does it ever go away?" he whispered hoarsely. The small woman sighed.

"No, it doesn't. But it does get easier to handle. I don't think about what I lost as much as I used to because I am more focused on the things I've gained." She said honestly. Sebastian nodded. He trusted her judgment.

"Well. I will not have to worry about that, because I am going to find her." He promised. Zeriah grinned.

"That's what I like to hear." She said, hugging him tightly. Sebastian returned the embrace before turning back to all of his friends.

"I owe you all an apology. I was too afraid to face the possibility that she might be gone, so I shut it all off. I am sorry for how I've treated ye." He said. Hawke's face broke into a grin, and his only response was to step up and heal Sebastian's nose. He had almost forgotten Alistair had broken it. "Thank you. Now, we have a war to win." He said.

* * *

Kierrai was curled up in a ball on the floor of her cell. The pain was getting more intense and more frequent. She groaned as the contraction pulsed through her, but she refused to cry out. She tried to think of everything she knew about childbirth, but that knowledge was limited.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on giving birth alone in a prison cell." She muttered to herself. Fear gripped her. What if something went wrong? What if the baby was breech, or if it was too rough for her and she passed out?

"No, Kierrai. Focus. You're going to be fine. We'll be fine. We're both going to be fine." She whispered. She hoped that she was right.

* * *

"Fire!" Sebastian roared. He was with the archers now, firing at the formidable army that lay before them. Hours had passed and they still hadn't taken the city. Part of him felt proud at that. His city was able to defend itself. He fired along with his men, a storm of arrows falling on their enemies. Sebastian wiped the sweat from his brow as he saw his army move forward slightly. They were finally gaining ground. Sebastian noticed a figure pushing his way toward him.

"Sebastian! I mean…my lord!" Finn said. Sebastian waved off the mistake.

"You can call me Sebastian, Finn. You've earned it. What is it?" he asked. A small smile appeared on the young man's face.

"Zevran and Nathaniel have returned." He said. Sebastian did not hesitate to sprint back to the camp. He skidded around a corner and crashed into the men he was looking for.

"Have ye found her?" he asked hoarsely. Zevran grinned.

"We know where she is being held, yes." He replied calmly. Relief flooded Sebastian's heart. If they were holding her somewhere, she was alive.

"She's alive." He whispered. Nathaniel nodded.

"Let's go get Cricket." He urged. Sebastian smiled hopefully. They would bring her home.

* * *

Kierrai's hair was slicked to her head with sweat. She cried out as another contraction hit her. The baby was coming now. She crawled to the door and pushed open the slit where her food was presented open.

"Please, please, if anything in you people is human, please come help me. My child is coming and I cannot do this alone." She said. Part of her hated that she was begging, but she had no other choice. Her only response was silence, and she screamed as her contraction intensified. She heard voices on the other side of the door.

"This is wrong and you know it." A male voice said.

"We have orders, Kinsley. We cannot just disobey them." Another replied. She heard Kinsley scoff.

"I joined the Royal Guard to protect Starkhaven. I didn't sign on to kidnap and torture helpless women." He growled. Kierrai heard the door opening, and light flooded into her cell. A tall young man with dark blonde hair stepped inside. "You won't be alone, my lady." He promised. She squeezed his hand gratefully.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She panted. He nodded, his blue eyes determined.

"You need to spread your legs apart, my lady. It will make this easier." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked. Kinsley bit his lip.

"Not really. I was there when my mother had my younger sister, though, so I'm not completely incapable." He admitted. She closed her eyes and reminded herself it was better than being alone.

"All right." She said. She groaned at the pain she was feeling. Kinsley was helping her to a more comfortable position when the other guard entered the room. He was short and slender with fiery red hair and a face made for smiling.

"Belaver?" Kinsley asked. The other man sighed.

"We joined the guard together, Kinsley. I'm not going to let you get fired without me." He said, a wry grin appearing on his face. Kinsley smiled, but Kierrai winced.

"Do you think we could focus, please?" she asked. They both turned their attentions to her. Belaver blanched.

"Maker's breath, that's absolutely terrifying." He whimpered. Kierrai cried out.

"Belaver, if you can't handle this…" Kinsley said. The man shook his head.

"No, give me something to do." He requested.

"Sit behind her and give her something to lean against. Hold her hands or something." Kinsley said. Kierrai could smell the tang of blood in the air, and she tried to focus. She felt lightheaded and weak. She felt Belaver slide in behind her and prop her up. "My lady, can you hear me?" Kinsley asked. She blinked and nodded. "Push, my lady." He said. She did as she was told, tears streaming down her face. Maker it hurt.

"Keep it up, my lady." Belaver urged. Part of her wanted to laugh at his cheering. The contraction ended and she slumped down, exhausted. Her breathing was heavy, and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Another contraction began and she sighed. Round two.


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian was keeping a quick pace as they went to rescue Kierrai. He glanced back at the large group that had chosen to follow him. After leaving Wilnan in charge, Sebastian had followed Zevran and Nathaniel, but before they reached the edge of the camp they ran into a few friends.

_"If you think you are rescuing my sister without me, you must be completely insane." Alistair said, his arms folded. Zeriah nodded in agreement. _

_ "I'm going too. She was taken because of me, I have to make sure she's all right." Aranys declared. Fenris stood silently by her side, and Sebastian knew that he would go wherever she went. _

_ "Clearly we're all going with you, so wasting time declaring ourselves one by one is pointless." Hawke said before mounting his horse. Sebastian smiled softly. Kierrai would be over the moon when they arrived._

_ "Let's find my wife." He ordered._

Sebastian smiled at the memory. The place where Kierrai was being held was about two hours away from where they were camped, but they had been riding at such a quick pace that they made it there about an hour sooner than they expected. There were no guards posted outside, but that did not mean there was no one on the inside. Nathaniel was sent ahead to scout it out due to his talent with hiding in the shadows, and so they had to wait.

"You're tapping your foot again." Hawke said quietly. Sebastian chuckled nervously. Tapping his foot was the only movement he would allow himself. He wanted to burst into the farmhouse and tear it apart to get to Kierrai. She was so close, and he wasn't allowed to do anything about it.

"I'm just…anxious." He said finally. Hawke grinned knowingly.

"I understand, friend. Knowing that she is right there and I can't get to her yet is stressing _me_ out. It must be ten times worse for you." He said wryly. Sebastian nodded.

"I'm glad someone else gets it." He replied.

"He isn't the only one, Seb. I want to break down the doors just to get to my sister." Alistair said as he approached. Sebastian sighed. He definitely knew the feeling. Just then, a shadow blurred nearby and Nathaniel emerged.

"Did you see her? How many guards?" Sebastian blurted without greeting the man.

"I did not see her. There were only seven that I ran into: two right inside the farmhouse, and five throughout the prison. I'm certain there were more, but I couldn't get any farther without getting caught." Nathaniel answered. Sebastian nodded in understanding. He quickly gathered everyone around him to plan the rescue.

* * *

"I can't. I can't do it anymore." Kierrai whimpered. Kinsley nodded.

"You can rest for a moment, my lady." He allowed. She sighed gratefully.

"Why hasn't anyone else come?" she asked.

"We are the only ones assigned to this hallway. There are only about fifteen of us here in total, and most of them are upstairs." Belaver explained. Kierrai nodded in understanding. She had been pushing for over an hour, and the baby still hadn't come out. She was starting to worry, but she was determined to get through this. The cramping started up again, and she braced herself by squeezing Belaver's hands tightly.

"Push, my lady. You're nearly there." Kinsley encouraged.

* * *

Zevran, Nathaniel, and Sebastian were at the head of the group. Their goal was to take out the enemies silently and quickly, and Hawke and the warriors followed behind to make sure they did not get flanked in the cramped hallways of the underground prison. The group encountered very few people, but the prison was a labyrinth. No one knew where to go, and the guards that they had interrogated wouldn't say where Kierrai was being held.

"I have to find her." Sebastian growled. Zevran patted his shoulder.

"We will find her, dear man. Keep a level head. Kierrai would be very upset if you lost it now, no?" he reminded him. Sebastian sighed irritably, but nodded.

"You're right. I know you're right. It's jus' so hard! She's here somewhere, I jus' know it. I can feel it in ma soul." He said, his accent getting thicker as he got more emotional.

"I completely agree with you, my handsome foreign friend. _La princesa_ is here somewhere, and we will see her soon." Zevran replied. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Do ye think she's alright?" he whispered. Zevran chuckled.

"I promise, _Princesa_ will take one look at you and say 'Well it took you long enough. I was starting to think I would have to rescue myself.'" Zevran assured him in a terrible, accented attempt at Kierrai's voice. Sebastian smiled softly. That _would_ be something she would say. He sent a silent prayer to the Maker that Zevran was right. That is when they heard an agonized scream.

"Kierrai!" Sebastian yelled, sprinting toward the horrifying sound.

* * *

"Kierrai!" she heard faintly. Belaver was trembling because of the frightening scream she had just released a moment before.

"Kierrai, you need to keep pushing. The head is out." Kinsley urged. Kierrai did as she was told, but she strained to hear that voice again. Had it been real? Or was she so close to death that her mind was creating delusions of her husband to carry her to the Maker's side?

"Kierrai, where are you?" she heard, closer this time. Her eyes snapped open.

"Sebastian." She whispered.

"Push, Kierrai. Push." Kinsley ordered. She pushed, but even as she pushed she shouted.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, I'm here! Sebastian!" she cried. Belaver leaned back.

"My lady, do you want me to find him for you?" he asked. She shook her head as she groaned in pain.

"No. He'll just…try to…kill you." She panted. She felt Belaver flinch at the implication, but instead of returning to his silence, he did something that surprised her.

"Sebastian! Prince Sebastian! Your wife is here! She's in labor!" he bellowed. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you." She whispered. She cried out again as she pushed, feeling herself tear as the baby emerged.

* * *

"Your wife is here! She's in labor!" he heard. Sebastian fell to the ground as he skidded around a corner. He quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted toward the male voice. He burst through a door into another hallway, and his heart leapt when he noticed the open cell at the end of it.

"Kierrai." He whispered before running as quickly as he could. He could hear the sound of encouraging voices, but when he reached the cell he only saw one thing. Kierrai.

Her dark, thick hair was matted with sweat, and her normally tanned skin was pale in the torch light. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and he realized that it was due to the fact that she was pushing a child out of her. He collapsed to his knees beside her and clutched her hand in his. Her glorious brown eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"You're here." She murmured. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I'm here, love, I'm here. I'll never leave you again." He sobbed. Suddenly, Kierrai went limp. He was vaguely aware of the two men who were there with her as he panicked. "HAWKE! REVIN PLEASE, HAWKE SAVE HER! HURRY, MAKER PLEASE!" he shouted. He barely noticed as people crowded into the cell alongside them. "Please stay with me, Kierrai. I cannot lose ye. Not when I've jus' gotten ye back, love. Please. Maker, please save 'er." He wept.

"She's lost a lot of blood." He heard Zeriah say somewhere nearby.

"Zeriah, take the baby." Hawke ordered. Sebastian heard the cry of a newborn child nearby, but he didn't care. He couldn't care.

"Kierrai, love, please. Come back. Come back, love." He begged.


	18. Chapter 18

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly. As she glanced around herself, she noticed that the world seemed…off. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus, and there was an unusual hum that vibrated through the air around her. Where was she? She didn't remember coming here. She clambered to her feet.

"Focus, Kierrai. What is the last thing you remember?" she asked herself. She tried to think, but it was so difficult. Prison. She was a prisoner. Sebastian! Sebastian had finally found her! She had to get back to him, but she didn't know how.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Fade, of course." A wry voice said behind her. She turned and gasped.

"Anders?" she whispered. He grinned drily.

"The one and only." Kierrai took a step back, but something seemed different about him.

"You are so…" she began.

"Different? Yes, well, I suppose this is the man I was before I ever merged with Justice. Big mistake, that. You know, he is _such_ a stick in the mud." Anders drawled. Kierrai blinked and shook her head in confusion.

"But how are you here? I…I killed you." She asked. He laughed, and she found herself smiling at the sound. Anders hadn't laughed very often in the time that she'd known him, but Zeriah had told her that he used to be a lot like Alistair.

"Haven't you realized that this is a dream, darling?" a different voice said behind her. She turned to see Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and Leandra Amell standing by her side. She stumbled back. Everyone she had lost was showing up, and her brain started to put the pieces together.

"A dream?" she asked. Fear gripped her. "Am I…am I dead?" she whispered. Bryce laughed heartily, while Eleanor and Leandra gave her amused grins.

"Of course not, dear. You're seeing us because you want to." Her adoptive father explained. She nodded in understanding. This was _her_ dream, and they were here to finally give her the peace that she had been seeking for years. She stared at Bryce and Eleanor, who had been the closest thing to family she had ever known before Sebastian had come into her life. They were the reason she knew how to love at all. If she hadn't spent time with the Cousland's, she probably wouldn't have been able to love Sebastian as much as she did. When she had learned of their murder, part of her had broken, and it had never really been fixed.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there when you…" she said, a sadness filling her. Eleanor was shaking her head.

"There is no need, dear girl. You wouldn't have been able to do anything to change it if you had been there. Let us go." She said fondly.

"I love you both." Kierrai said, embracing them.

"And we love you, dear." They said. Just like that, they were gone. Kierrai jumped in surprise before turning to Leandra. Leandra, like Eleanor, had been a mother to her. Kierrai had spent a lot of time with her when they were in Kirkwall, even though Leandra had spent years trying to get her to marry Hawke, and she was devastated when she died.

"Leandra, I wish we could have found you sooner. I am so sorry." She said, tears filling her eyes. Leandra chuckled and embraced her.

"Child, you mustn't blame yourself for that. The Maker works in mysterious ways." She said. "Tell my boy I love him." She asked before she vanished as well. Kierrai turned back to Anders, whose cheeky grin made her roll her eyes.

"Get it off your chest, legs." He said wryly.

"I'm still angry with you for what you did." She began. He nodded.

"I know, and you should be." He agreed. She raised her hand and groaned in exasperation.

"Let me finish!" she said. He chuckled and waved for her to continue. "When I said that I wanted you to rot…I didn't mean it, Anders." She cried. He nodded and smiled at her.

"I know you didn't, Kierrai. I've always known. I forgive you." He said, an amused gleam in his eye as he faded away. Kierrai closed her eyes. For the first time in months, she was utterly at peace.

* * *

"Kierrai, please come back to me." Sebastian's voice was calling. Kierrai heard the cries of her child nearby, and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Sebastian?" she murmured. Her husband sobbed and threw his arms around her, squeezing her to his chest.

"Oh, Kierrai. Thank the Maker you're all right." He sobbed. She was content to stay in his arms for as long as he would hold her. She had missed his strength. But then she heard the baby's cry again.

"Our baby. Where is our baby?" she asked, sitting up too quickly. A wave of dizziness hit her, but with Sebastian's support she quickly recovered. Sebastian looked as though he had forgotten about the child completely. In his panic, he may have done just that.

"Here, Kierrai. Here is your daughter." Zeriah said softly, handing her a small, warm bundle. Kierrai took the baby with a gasp.

"Daughter? We have a daughter, Sebastian." She cried. The girl had already been cleaned up by Zeriah, and her thick downy hair was beginning to dry into a dark auburn color that matched her mothers. Her large eyes gazed up at Kierrai with interest for a time before the tiny baby drifted off to sleep. She was the most beautiful thing Kierrai had ever laid eyes on. Sebastian put an arm around her shoulders as he stared down into their miracle's face.

"She's perfect. Our miracle baby." He whispered. He kissed Kierrai's temple as she gazed in awe at their creation. When she finally tore her gaze from her sleeping child's face, she looked into her husband's impossibly blue eyes.

"I've missed you. What took you so long?" She teased. Sebastian gawked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. He laughed harder than she had ever seen him laugh, and soon she was laughing with him. When they calmed down he stared at her lovingly.

"Saying I missed you too would be a gross understatement." He murmured. Zevran cleared his throat behind them.

"Excuse me, I hate to say 'I told you so', but I did, after all, tell you she would say something along those lines, no?" he said cheekily. Kierrai giggled as he bent in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Zev, it is so good to see you. It's good to see all of you." She said happily.

"I hate to cut our reunion short, but don't you think we should get out of here?" Hawke suggested. Zeriah handed Kierrai a cloth that was fashioned into a baby carrier, which Kierrai immediately put to use. Her daughter safely bundled against her, she allowed Sebastian to help her stand.

"What should we do about these two?" Sebastian said, gesturing to Kinsley and Belaver, venom in his voice. Kierrai smiled at them.

"They are the only ones who tried to help me. If they will accept, I would like to make them official members of our Royal Guard." She requested. Sebastian gaped at her.

"Are you certain? How do you know they can be trusted?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"These men disobeyed direct orders because of their values, Sebastian. If it weren't for them, I probably would have died, or at least lost the baby. Of course, Hawke is the one who ultimately saved my life, but I wouldn't have had a life for him to save if it weren't for these men." She assured him. Sebastian sighed, but nodded.

"If that is what you want, love." He agreed. The two men hastily knelt and began to spout oaths of fealty to her and Sebastian. She gave a nod of acceptance. "Now, can we please get out of here. If I don't see the sky in the next few minutes I may lose my mind." She begged. Sebastian laughed and, spur of the moment, swept her off her feet.

"It's better for you not to walk right now, love." He explained. She cradled their daughter against her chest as she raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she said wryly. He chuckled.

"I just got you back, Kierrai. I'm not taking any chances." He promised. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good." She murmured. When they reached the surface, Kierrai happily took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Thank the Maker." She whispered before nodding off against Sebastian's strong chest.


	19. Chapter 19

When she awoke, she was wrapped in Sebastian's muscular arms. She snuggled up against him, happier than she had been in a long time.

"How long have I been asleep?" she mumbled, looking up at her husband's face.

"A few hours." He answered, a smile on his face. She stretched herself out before sitting up.

"Shouldn't you be fighting a battle or something?" she asked wryly. He nodded.

"Probably. We still haven't managed ta breach the walls. I dinnae want to leave ye, love. I jus' got ye back." He murmured. She smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised. A small cry sounded nearby, and Kierrai immediately leapt to her feet in search of her daughter. She cradled the child against her chest lovingly. "You are probably starving." She whispered. As she sat down and began feeding the baby, she looked at Sebastian. "She needs a name, you know. We can't just keep calling her 'The Maker's most perfect creation' forever." She said. Sebastian laughed.

"Why no'? I think it 'as a nice ring to it!" he teased. She scowled and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm serious!" she said. He laughed again.

"I know you are, love. We've been goin' through names for a while now, all we have ta do is choose one, right?" he said. She sighed: They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Is anyone else wondering why they summoned us here?" Hawke asked. Everyone shook their heads and mumbled their own confusion.

"All I want to know is why there is a chantry lady standing over there." Isabela said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the stranger that stood near them. Hawke gave the woman a scrutinizing gaze, but she didn't react. Zeriah, Alistair, Wilnan, and Corstine were also remaining tight lipped about the whole situation; although it was clear they knew something. Hawke rounded on them.

"Why do I get the feeling you four know more than the rest of us?" he asked quizzically. The tiny warden smiled enigmatically, but said nothing.

"Because they do know more." Kierrai's voice said behind them. They turned to see Kierrai and Sebastian carrying their baby girl.

"Well that isn't fair at all." Isabela pouted. Hawke nodded in agreement, although he was more curious than offended.

"They know more because they've all had children, Is. Our daughter is getting a blessing and we are announcing her name." Kierrai laughed. Hawke felt like he should have known that. The ceremony was short and sweet.

"What name have you chosen for the child?" the Revered Mother asked near the end. Hawke watched a smile creep across the face of his dearest friend.

"Talyssa Ziriana Vael." Kierrai said. Hawke fought the urge to embrace her at the tears in her eyes. Ziriana was the full name of the child whose life had been lost in the chantry explosion so long ago, the child that she and Sebastian had taken into their home and their hearts. The Mother recited a verse of the chantry to conclude the blessing, or so he thought.

"I was told that you wished to name godparents for the child?" the woman asked. Kierrai and Sebastian both nodded. Hawke raised an eyebrow. Naming a godparent was a rare occurrence in most families, but he supposed it was slightly more common with nobles. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Kierrai say his name.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, wanting to be sure he had heard correctly. Kierrai was rolling her eyes at him.

"We want ye ta be our daughter's godfather, Revin." Sebastian said in amusement. Hawke blinked.

"Wait, you want _me_ to be in charge of your child if something should happen to you?" he said incredulously. Hawke could not believe what he was hearing. Him? He was irresponsible! He liked staying out into the wee hours of the morning! He also spent half his time trying to get out of trouble! Him?! Kierrai smiled at him.

"Yes, Hawke. If you will accept, you will be Talyssa's godfather. We trust you." She said fondly. Hawke felt an overwhelming rush of emotion at her words. That they would trust him with their child was the most amazing gift he had ever received. He responded by placing a swift kiss on Kierrai's cheek and slapping Sebastian on the back.

"I accept. I hope nothing ever happens to the two of you, but if something does, I will protect that girl like she's my own." He promised. Kierrai beamed at him as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Rev." she whispered. He chuckled.

"You know I can't resist you, my dear." He replied. She pushed his shoulder.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. Hawke felt a spike of fear and nervousness at the suggestion. He hadn't ever held a baby before.

"Err… I don't think-" he sputtered before a tiny, feather-light bundle was being gently placed in his arms.

"Support her head, yes, that's it." Kierrai encouraged. As he looked down at the child's peaceful face, his heart just melted. He loved her already.

* * *

Isabela watched her lover's face as he held the baby. There was such complete adoration in his eyes, a look that she had seen before when he looked at her. It was a look that said he would lay down his life to protect that child without hesitation. She sighed. Now he would be talking about babies. He _would_ make a good father, roguish as he was. She blinked her honey colored eyes.

_"Bela, you'd be a terrible mother."_ She thought to herself. As she looked at Hawke again she felt her resolve begin to weaken.

_"Maybe someday."_ She decided. She shook the thoughts off. Hopefully she wouldn't have to think about such things for a long time.

* * *

"I don' want ye ta do this, Kierrai." Sebastian said, practically begging. Kierrai gave him a level stare as she continued to strap on her armor. It was a bit more…fitted…than she was used to, but it would do. She had been back in the camp for three days, and, with the help of Hawke's restorative magic, she was feeling nearly like her old self again. The siege on Starkhaven had continued, and Sebastian's armies were close to breaking through the walls.

"Sebastian, I am fine. Our daughter will be in Corstine's capable hands, and you need me!" she argued. His frown was withering, but she just kept her stoic expression.

"You're going ta get hurt." He retorted, a quiet sadness in his voice. She stood and made him look into her eyes.

"Sebastian. I know that after the last month you're more worried about me than usual, and that is fine. But you cannot cage me to keep me safe. That would be the same thing Elster was doing." She pointed out. Her husband stared at her without responding for a long time, and she knew that she had won him over.

"Kierrai…" he began, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Love, we will only be apart for a little while." She assured him. He sighed and nodded.

"You're right." He murmured. She stood a bit taller and kissed his full lips. He threw his arms around her and kissed her back, showing her what he couldn't find the words to say. She was out of breath by the time he let her go.

"I love you." She said warmly. He grinned at her.

"And I love you." He responded fondly. She handed him his bow with a smile.

"Go, then. I'll see you in the castle." She said. He kissed her again and left their tent. The instant he was gone, Kierrai strapped a pair of daggers to her back. They were definitely not as high quality as her old pair, but they would do. When she exited the tent, Aranys, Belaver, and Kinsley immediately fell into stride behind her. Aranys didn't trust the two men yet, but Kierrai knew they would not betray her. The four of them met Zevran, Nathaniel, Isabela, Merrill, and Zeriah near the horses.

"Are you ready, _princesa_?" Zevran asked, his worry well-disguised. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Zev. Can we go now? The gates will be overtaken soon." She said dryly. He chuckled as she mounted Tempest.

"So eager, my dear." He teased. Kierrai didn't wait for the others to mount there horses before trotting off toward the edge of the camp. They, along with a small group of twenty soldiers, quickly followed her lead, and soon the group was on their way back to the abandoned farmhouse on the river.

* * *

The underground passages were even more dank and moldy than she remembered. She shuddered at the tightness of the walls, realizing that after her traumatic experiences down in these tunnels she could no longer stand being in such a dark, cramped space. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she glanced down to see Zeriah looking at her with concern. She gave her sister a determined grin.

"I'm fine. It's rather confining in here, isn't it?" she said nervously. Zeriah nodded.

"It is. We'll be out of here soon." She agreed. Kierrai nodded and continued moving forward to follow Kinsley and Belaver, the only ones who knew where they were going in these Maker forsaken tunnels. So far they hadn't encountered any resistance, but she expected that would change when they actually reached the castle.

Their plan was simple: Kierrai and her followers would take control of the castle while Sebastian and his forces would get control of the rest of the city. Kierrai felt positive about their plans. She had a sense of complete security that told her they would succeed.

After a time, Kierrai noticed that the air was beginning to smell less like a cavern as they got nearer to the surface. Belaver turned and shot her a cheeky grin, while Kinsley's smile was much more proper.

"We're under the castle now, milady." Belaver told her. She grinned gratefully at the roguish redhead before turning and shooting a hand gesture at the rest of their party. At the sign, everyone immediately drew their weapons in preparation for a fight.

"Shall we?" she said to Zevran, who stood at her left side. The Antivan chuckled.

"After you, my dear. It will be good to dance at your side once more." He agreed. She nodded and the group picked up speed. The battle was on.

* * *

**A/N:** We are nearing the end here. There are only about three more chapters after this one, so I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! Your praise and encouragement is what keeps me going! You are all so great and I'm glad you have enjoyed my stories so much! I am currently working on a story about Kierrai's adventures with Zeriah, so that should (probably) be posted sometime soon! Thank you all for sticking with me :D


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of his army crashing through the city gates filled him with both sadness and triumph. Wilnan clapped him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"We've done it. We're through." His friend said cheerfully. Sebastian smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"We are. Now we must secure the city streets and meet up with my wife." He said, determined. Wilnan nodded.

"She's fine, lad." His friend promised. Sebastian sighed. He hoped he was right. He turned to address his forces.

"Forward, men!" he shouted. His men cheered loudly and eagerly followed the order. Starkhaven would soon be his once again.

* * *

Kierrai's blade easily cut through the soldier's weak armor. She made a mental note to have the Starkhaven guard outfitted by someone who knew what they were doing as soon as Sebastian sat on the throne. It just wouldn't do to have their soldiers in such weak, drab protection. As she stabbed another man in the stomach easily, she made another note to train their soldiers better as well. Starkhaven's armies would be a force to be reckoned with.

Their fight was going rather easily inside the castle. They had only lost two men, and the forces that were inside the castle were completely unsuspecting of their invasion. Kierrai was suspicious of this. Could Elaver have forgotten about the underground tunnels so easily? She supposed it wasn't too strange to consider. The rat must be preoccupied with his plotting.

_"Avanzar princesa_" Zevran called, pulling her from her reverie. She blinked and followed her friend. The friends had split into smaller groups as they fought their way through the castle: Kierrai, Zevran, and Merrill, Zeriah, Nathaniel and Kinsley, and Belaver, Aranys, and Isabela. Each trio had about ten soldiers with them as they fought. Kierrai sprinted after Zevran with Aranys by her side. She was frustrated at how easily she ran out of breath these days, but she pushed through the pain. Based on the cries of the castle's soldiers, Sebastian had finally broken through the gates. As they charged into one of the hallways Kierrai slid to a stop, her hand covering her mouth. A corpse had been carefully tied onto a large tapestry that was now dripping with blood. How the person had died was relatively unclear.

"By the Creators!" Merrill gasped. "This is…unbelievable." Kierrai looked at the tiny elf.

"Don't look at him, Merrill." She suggested. Merrill shook her head.

"It's not that, Kierrai. He was killed with blood magic. But I've never seen anything like this." Merrill explained. Kierrai stared at the corpse in surprise.

"Was it painful, do you think?" she asked. Merrill nodded.

"I would assume so. He had the blood forced through his every pore until he was drained." Merrill guessed, her innocent face pale. Kierrai gave a sharp nod.

"Good." She spat before turning on her heel and leaving the corpse of Jeb Elster behind.

* * *

Sebastian loosed arrow after arrow into the enemy lines that were quickly faltering as his own forces swept through the city streets. He realized that once his forces had broken through the walls, they had broken through any fight left in Starkhaven's forces. Most of the men surrendered without hesitation; a fact that made him aware that they had no respect for their current Prince. Sebastian felt relief when the doors of the castle were in sight, and he turned to grin at Alistair, who stood beside him.

"Ready, brother?" he asked. The King of Ferelden nodded.

"Let's get your throne back." He agreed. Sebastian led the charge through the castle doors, intent on finding his wife. Hopefully safe and sound.

* * *

"Why can' we jus' surrender? We've obviously lost!" Goran whined. She rolled her flat brown eyes irritably.

"If we surrender, everything we have worked for will be lost forever. We can still salvage this!" she snapped. Goran flinched.

"I don' think we can, darlin'" he said, touching her arm. She slapped his hand away. She had had to endure the pig's disgusting touch for months now just for the sake of pretense. He was as clumsy beneath the sheets as he was in everyday life, and she always had to finish the deed herself. She and Goran snuck through the castle, her trusted mage, Liara, the only other person with them. They entered the throne room and she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Hello, Flora." The Ferelden bitch said softly, amusement in her tone. Even with the softness of her tone, her voice carried all the way across the room as though she had shouted. Kierrai Theirin-Vael lounged casually on the intricately carved throne that sat on a raised dais at the back of the room. Flora Harriman glared at the woman with all the hatred she could muster.

"If you think I'm giving up, you are mistaken." She told the woman who had stood in her way for years. She realized that Kierrai was alone, and a small smile spread across her face. Kierrai wouldn't stand in her way much longer.

* * *

Kierrai watched as Flora noticed that she apparently had no backup. The glee on the woman's face was almost laughable. Did Flora think she was that stupid? She suppressed a sigh and continued to watch the true force behind it all.

"You, give up? I would never think that, Flora." She crooned. Flora smiled cruelly.

"Good." She spat. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this, Flora? What can you hope to gain now?" she asked, putting the perfect amount of fear into her voice. Flora scoffed.

"Why? Do you seriously not understand?" she hissed. Kierrai swung her legs down and stood, causing Flora to flinch nervously.

"Do you mind if I guess? Let's see, you and your mother were both working together to put you in charge of Starkhaven, yes? Ah, I thought so. The pair of you thought that since Sebastian was nowhere to be found, Goran would be your best chance at the throne. When we killed your mother and the demon she dealt with, you pledged your undying loyalty to Sebastian in hopes that he would wed you as it was once suggested." Kierrai guessed.

"But then you had to step in and ruin everything, didn't you? With your whorish, seducing ways and your political training, you weaseled your way into Sebastian's pants!" the other woman shouted. Kierrai snorted.

"You're right, that is exactly how it happened." She said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me, you bitch. I know that you have never loved Sebastian like I have." Flora shouted. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, how could I forget. Please, tell me more!" she taunted.

"After it was clear you had clouded Sebastian's mind, I went back to the original plan with Goran. I did exactly what you did with Sebastian, and once I was in Goran's bed he was eager to do whatever I asked." She said proudly.

"Where does Elster fit into all of this?" Kierrai asked. That was the one piece of the puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. Flora shrugged.

"Elster was a means to an end. He wanted to control Goran, so he and I shared a common goal. When he found out who you were, he wanted you out of the picture almost as much as I did. While he was able to openly support Goran, I was not, and Elster was able to give me whatever information I needed in order to keep the idiot in charge." Flora told her as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kierrai nodded.

"Well, I can see that plan worked well for you." She said drily. Flora roared.

"No more of this! Liara! Make Goran attack her!" she screeched. Kierrai blinked, but watched as the mage turned to Goran and blood began to flow from a shallow cut in the palm of her hand. Poor Goran. He would die as a thrall to a blood mage. Kierrai yawned as he launched himself at her, but she was surprised that he was actually skilled. Flora gasped as Zevran melted from the shadows and began to fight off Goran himself. Kierrai started to move toward Flora and Liara when the mage shot a fireball at her. An arcane shield popped up at the last second, saving Kierrai from getting burned. Merrill stepped out from behind the throne and began to take on the other blood mage. Kierrai grinned at Flora.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, doesn't it?" she taunted. A dark, calculating look entered Flora's eyes, and Kierrai realized that she was in more danger than she initially thought. Her opponent drew a pair of daggers, and judging by her stance, she knew how to use them. Kierrai prepared herself for what was sure to be an intense fight.

* * *

"Where is Kierrai?" Sebastian asked as they ran into Zeriah in one of the halls. She shook her head.

"I am not certain. We all split up so that we could take the castle more quickly." She explained. Sebastian suppressed a surge of fear at the statement. One of the strays Kierrai had picked up stepped forward.

"Last I saw her she was headed toward the throne room, your highness." Kinsley said. Sebastian nodded and ran in that direction, his friends on his heels. He had to reach her.

* * *

Flora Harriman was very well trained. Kierrai fought the urge to wipe the sweat from her face as she did a deadly dance with the other woman. Never had she been so evenly matched in a fight, although she blamed it on the fact that she had been in captivity for the last month. Zevran had taken Goran out and was trying to help Merrill, but the mage that she battled was extraordinarily strong. When Zevran was thrown hard against the wall by a mind blast, Kierrai had to resist the urge to go to his side.

_"You are the blades, Kierrai. You are the fight."_ She thought as her own battle continued.

"Kierrai!" she distantly heard Merrill cry. She saw the slim elf collapse, and she did not know if her friend was alive or dead. The mage, Liara, turned her cold gaze onto Kierrai. She was going to die. After everything that she had done to make it this far, she was going to die. Talyssa would have to grow up without knowing her mother, and Sebastian would have to go on without her. She winced as she felt the air crackle around them, a sure sign of a lightning bolt about to strike.

"Maker protect my family." Kierrai whispered as the air intensified. Suddenly there was a loud wail and a thump. Kierrai saw Liara fall to the ground, and as Flora let out a soundless roar of outrage an arrow sprouted from her breast. Flora's daggers dropped to the ground as she desperately clutched at the arrow. As her opponent collapsed, Kierrai stared into the doorway behind her. Sebastian was beginning to lower his bow as Alistair gave her a lopsided grin. Kierrai stepped over Flora's body and raised her eyebrow.

"It's always good to have a brother that was trained as a Templar." She said wryly. She dropped her daggers to the ground as Sebastian rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug that swept her off her feet.

"I missed you too." She chuckled. Her husband set her on her feet and kissed her soundly.

"We did it." He said. She beamed at him.

"Yes, we did." She agreed. She heard a moan behind them and blanched. "Zev! Merrill!" she cried, rushing to her friend's side. Merrill was closest, and Kierrai knelt beside the slim elf. Her green eyes were glassy and distant, and Kierrai knew before she felt for a pulse that the tiny Dalish was gone. Kierrai choked back a sob. "Oh, Merrill. I'm so sorry, my friend." She cried, tears flowing from her eyes. She put aside her grief momentarily to see Zevran.

"Did we win, _princesa_?" he groaned. Kierrai nodded.

"We did, Zev." She sobbed. Hawke was immediately by her side, using healing magic on the Antivan elf. Kierrai looked at Revin and saw unshed tears in his eyes at Merrill's death. She turned back to see Isabela kneeling beside Merrill's body.

"Oh, Kitten." The pirate breathed. Kierrai moved over and put an arm around Isabela's shoulders, a gesture that caused the tears to fall from her honeyed eyes. The two women cried together over their lost friend, barely aware of Sebastian issuing orders nearby. As soon as Hawke finished healing Zevran, he took Isabela into his arms and sobbed with her. Kierrai felt a hand on her shoulder and allowed Alistair to help her to her feet. Her brother embraced her tightly and she cried into his broad chest.

"I am sorry, sister." He said softly. She nodded.

"As am I." she whispered. She watched as Hawke stood numbly and walked over to her. She embraced him before asking, "Do you know how it happened?" He nodded.

"The battle was too much for her. She drew too much power and it…it stopped her heart." He said, his deep voice trembling. Kierrai bowed her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Rev." she replied quietly. He nodded.

"It's all right. We'll get through it." He answered. Kierrai felt Sebastian's comforting presence beside her and she looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you." He said sincerely. She smiled sadly.

"I love you too." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder. The battle had been won, but there was still work to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Starkhaven had held up quite well in the face of the battle. Some of the buildings along the outer walls had minor damage, but that could be easily taken care of when everything was settled. The citizens of the city eagerly pledged their fealty to Prince Sebastian: Goran had never been popular, and rumors had circulated that an uprising against the false prince had been in the works for a long time. In fact, there were many nobles who had refused to pledge their forces to Goran's cause, nobles that they had found in the castle's main dungeon for their loyalty to Sebastian. As soon as they were discovered, they were released, and they pledged their houses to Sebastian and Kierrai's rule.

The months after the battle were spent cleaning up the city and cementing alliances to paper. It seemed that every noble Kierrai had met on their journey through Starkhaven showed up at the castle, with the exception of a few that needed to be executed as traitors. Soon, the city that Kierrai hadn't seen in over ten years was just as bustling and fast-paced as she remembered.

Merrill's funeral had been the hardest part of all of it. They had buried her in the Dalish tradition, planting a tree over her body: life springing from death. To everyone's surprise, it was Zeriah who sang a haunting melody in the language of the elves. When her song had finished and everyone's eyes were overflowing with tears, she had explained that Keeper Lanaya had given her a Dalish songbook in gratitude for helping her clan. The group spent the rest of that night drinking and sharing stories of their memories of the Dalish mage, leaving a full mug on the table for their absent friend in Starkhaven tradition. That night there was laughter and tears in equal abundance, even from those who hadn't known Merrill as well. Zeriah and Alistair had returned to Ferelden and their child just after, but had promised that at least one of them would be there for the coronation.

The days leading up to the coronation had Sebastian running about the palace like a madman. Kierrai did her best to calm him, but she realized that finally getting what he had worked for was a frightening prospect. Her biggest surprise came when she was told that she would be getting married again, this time in a public ceremony. This news was delivered to her by Sebastian's chosen advisor, Wilnan Kerr.

"Wil, I don't see a point to this. We've been married for years! We have a daughter!" she protested. One of the things she had loved about her first wedding was the intimacy of it all. It had just been Kierrai, Sebastian, and their closest friends. Wilnan held out his hands.

"Kierrai, the point is tha' it'll bring tha people of Starkhaven together for a pleasant occasion! Don' think of it as getting married, jus' think of it as renewing yer vows!" he begged. She glared at him, but gave a short nod.

"Weddings take a long time to plan." She pointed out. The mischievous spark in her friend's green eyes grew as a smirk crossed his face.

"Well, lass, it would, if Cor hadn't been plannin' for it for months now." He said. Her jaw dropped.

"What!?" she exclaimed. At that moment, Corstine glided into the room and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Dear girl, I've been pullin' strings for this wedding since you first met me. I knew tha' if and when Seb took the throne, the public would want a wedding!" the tall woman admitted. Kierrai groaned.

"I assume you already have the dress made and everything, right? When are we doing this?" she asked hesitantly. Corstine's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"The day of the coronation." She replied. When Kierrai opened her mouth to respond, a high-pitched cry interrupted her. She quickly stood and rushed to Talyssa's crib.

"Wil, you may be excused. I have to feed my daughter." She said dryly. Wilnan's face flushed as he hurriedly bowed and exited the room. Kierrai sat down and unlaced her dress so that she could feed the baby. Corstine went right on with her reasoning.

"I know it may seem like a lot fer one day, but this way everyone will be there!" she explained. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Cor. Where am I getting a dress?" she asked again.

"I believe I can answer that." A familiar voice said. Kierrai looked up to see Orana standing before her.

"Orana! You're back!" she said cheerfully. The elven woman smiled broadly.

"I am, my lady, but only for the coronation and wedding. I fear I cannot stay far from Carver for very long." She said, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Kierrai gaped at her.

"Carver? You mean…Congratulations, Orana, I am truly happy for you." She said fondly.

"Kierrai, I know that Belaver was supposed to be on guard, but Lord Kerr told him that you were feeding and he sent for me to-Orana?" Aranys said as she entered the room. Kierrai smiled at the fact that the guard was finally calling her by her first name. Orana turned to Aranys and studied her. For a moment Kierrai thought the two might begin fighting based on their tense stances. Orana surprised everyone by embracing the slightly taller woman. Aranys returned the hug awkwardly.

"Aranys, I wish you and Fenris the very best." Orana said sincerely. Aranys raised an eyebrow.

"Truly?" she asked. Orana nodded.

"If he hadn't rejected me, I don't think I ever would have found Carver." She admitted. Aranys let out a relieved sigh.

"Glad I am to hear it. Good luck to you both." She said, her tone still slightly awkward. Orana bowed her head graciously and turned back to Kierrai.

"I've been working on a dress since I left you, my lady. I have a feeling it will have to be loosened in the chest, but it looks as though you are back down to your usual size everywhere else." She explained. Kierrai glanced down at her body. Her breasts _had_ become much larger since her pregnancy and subsequent childbirth. They were nothing to rival Isabela's, of course, but they were ample. She looked back at her friend.

"Can I see it?" she asked quietly. Orana nodded and left the room, obviously ready to show it off. Talyssa hiccupped and pulled away, causing Kierrai to beam down at her. Talyssa's eyes were still the blue-grey of a newborn, and Kierrai hoped that they would become the striking Vael blue, though Sebastian said he wanted her to have her mother's warm brown. Her hair was loosely curled to her chin and thick, and the exact color of Kierrai's own locks. The baby gurgled happily at the attention she was receiving, bringing a smile to everyone's faces.

"She's a sweet one." Corstine noted. Kierrai laughed.

"Yes, I hope she stays that way. If she is anything like her parents, we are going to have quite a handful to deal with." She replied. Corstine chuckled.

"I think you'll be fine. Although, Maker knows you've gotten my own Falyn ta act jus' like ye." She told her. Kierrai grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, I apologize for that. Maybe my demonstration all those months ago wasn't the best idea, but I really wanted to win her over!" she apologized. Corstine waved her off.

"It's fine, lass. I'm glad my girl will be able to defend herself." Her friend laughed. Kierrai smiled at her and gently set Talyssa in her crib as Orana reentered the room with a large garment bag.

"Close your eyes, my lady. Aranys, Lady Corstine, will you help me?" Orana ordered. Kierrai felt her clothes being removed by her friends as she stood with her eyes shut. The fabric felt smooth against her skin, and by the time it was buttoned up the back, she could tell that it clung nicely to her waist. It was a little snug around her chest, but Orana would take care of that easily. "Open." Orana said. Kierrai gasped at what she saw in the mirror.

The dress was closely fitted to her from her chest to her lower thighs, where an intricate lace overlay caused the skirts to fall from her body like a waterfall. It had a train that fell behind her, but it wasn't obnoxiously long. The dress was cut low, showing her ample cleavage as well as her beautiful collarbone. Its sleeves clung to her shoulders, and they were made of a gorgeous, transparent lace that was fitted to her arms until just past her elbows. She turned to see that the back of the dress bared her skin to the middle of her back, but for a single button at the back of her neck that drew some of the lace across the tops of her shoulders. Kierrai felt tears fill her eyes as she stared at the beautiful creation.

"Orana, this is perfect." She breathed. The elven woman smiled proudly.

"I thought you would like it. It has a simple elegance that is suited to you." She agreed. Orana took the measurements of her chest into account and helped her out of the gown. Kierrai was sad to take the thing off, even though it was very impractical for any sort of fighting. As Orana left with the dress, Kierrai smiled. She supposed she was open to this wedding idea after all.


	22. Chapter 22

The day of the coronation, and that of the wedding, was upon them. Zeriah had arrived the night before, young Bryce in her arms. With the exception of Alistair, all of their dearest friends were in attendance. Even Varric had made his way to Starkhaven for the event, although Kierrai suspected he wanted to hear the story of her abduction more than anything.

As she and Sebastian stood outside the doors do the throne room, she studied him intently. He wore a fine doublet that was such a dark blue it was almost black. She knew that, as per her request, he wore leather padding beneath it for protection. His breeches were dark grey, and his knee-high boots were polished to a shine. His Starkhaven longbow was strapped to his back as a reminder that he would always fight for his people.

Kierrai's own gown was simple. It was a pale blue that highlighted Sebastian's eyes, with silver embroidery on the bodice. It had long fitted sleeves and skirts loose enough for her to move around in. She had sighed at the low cut of the neck: Orana had been obsessed with Antivan fashions lately. Her soft boots went well with the dress, a fact that made her very pleased. Sebastian noticed her gaze and grinned. He squeezed her hand, and she could practically feel the nervousness pulsing off of him.

"Ready?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He agreed. She smiled.

"You'll be fine, love. And if you get scared, you have all of these big bad guards to protect you." She said cheerfully, gesturing to Fenris, Aranys, Kinsley, and Belaver, who stood dutifully behind them in their fine silverite armor. Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't antagonize them. They're in charge of us for the rest of our lives." He pointed out. She giggled, but quickly calmed herself as the doors began to open. She squeezed Sebastian's hand quickly before releasing it and following her husband into the chamber. It seemed as though the entire population of Starkhaven was crammed into the spacious room, and she felt a bit of nervousness. She had never liked large crowds.

The actual coronation was a blur. Sebastian was obviously crowned first, and she tried to pay attention as he gave his vows. Kierrai followed closely, and she repeated her oaths in a rush. She didn't realize her part was done until they set the beautiful silver crown atop her brow. She and Sebastian stood in unison and turned to address the cheering crowd. Well, Sebastian addressed them. Kierrai just smiled pleasantly, wishing it was over.

"People of Starkhaven, I stand before you, finally, as your Prince." He began. The crowd roared even louder at his proclamation, and he waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "Over the last decade, our home has been ruled by someone who dinnae have your best interests at heart, but I am here to tell you that is about to change. I promise to build a better Starkhaven, one that will have equality for all types of people." Some of the more pretentious nobles shifted in anxiety. "My first act as Prince of Starkhaven will be to tear down the walls of the alienage. In my life, I have learned much about people, and one of the things that I have realized is tha' elves are no' second class citizens. They are people jus' like you and me, an' it's time we started treating them as such." He stated.

To Kierrai's surprise, a lot of the nobles were nodding in agreement and clapping happily. Aranys let out a whoop beside her, and Kierrai stifled a laugh at the blush that covered her friend's face. Kierrai noticed that Zeriah was grinning: Alistair had done the same thing when he had been crowned King of Ferelden, and it had turned out surprisingly well. Sebastian's speech went on a while longer, and by the time he finished, the crowd was cheering wildly. The couple exited the throne room, and as soon as the doors closed behind them Sebastian was kissing her. She smiled against his lips, and he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Well now, what did I do to deserve that?" she asked wryly. He grinned wickedly.

"You let me love you. We did it." He replied. She grinned. Her husband's joy was infectious.

"Yes, we can check 'becoming official rulers' off our lists." She said cheekily. He chuckled.

"Yes, now there is one more thing we get to make official." He answered, hinting at their second event of the day. She rolled her eyes.

"We're already officially married." She pointed out. "But I would marry you again any day." She admitted. Sebastian kissed her again, but the kiss was forcefully ended when arms pulled Kierrai away from him. "Hey!" she shouted, turning to see Zeriah wearing a mischievous grin.

"It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day." Her sister said innocently, dragging her down the hall with the help of Corstine, Orana, Isabela, and Aranys.

"Andraste's secret girdle, we're already married! And he's already seen me today!" she shouted. She heard Sebastian's laughter around the corner and a small smile appeared on her face.

"It doesn't matter. The day starts now." Orana said. Zeriah laughed merrily. They arrived at Corstine's rooms, where Kierrai would be getting ready. Kierrai realized that apparently getting ready would require zero effort on her part, because her friends were already fussing over her like she was some sort of doll. They quickly had her in her glorious wedding dress and were starting to work on her hair. She had no idea what to expect, as they had taken all mirrors away from her. Closing her eyes, it reminded her of when she and Zeriah were younger and they used to do each other's hair for events. She smiled at the memory, and when Zeriah began to sing quietly under her breath, her smile grew even wider. This was just like old times. She could feel them curling her hair with a hot iron, and deft fingers braided strands of it so that her hair wouldn't fall into her face.

"Are you ready to see yourself?" Orana asked when she deemed her friend ready. Kierrai took a deep breath and nodded. They held up a mirror, and the person looking back at her was a vision. Her dark auburn hair was braided in a crown across the top of her head, with a few loose strands in the front left down to frame her face. The rest of her curls were artfully piled atop her crown, though some of them were left down to make it look as though the curls were cascading down her head. A net of sapphires were sprinkled through the curls.

"Oh my…" she whispered. Zeriah giggled.

"You look beautiful, sister." The petite warden said fondly. Kierrai beamed at her.

"Thank you all, so much." She said in awe. They all grinned proudly at their work. Kierrai let Orana put simple white slippers on her feet before shooing them away to prepare themselves. All of them returned soon afterwards wearing similar-looking blue dresses. Isabela's showed more cleavage than any of them combined, of course. They looked beautiful, but Kierrai knew that none of them held a candle to her, as conceited as the thought was.

"Ready?" Corstine asked. Kierrai nodded, and the group of women went to the grand hall where the wedding would be held. Some of the men were there, ready to escort the women down the aisle: Wilnan with Corstine, Hawke with Isabela, Fenris with Aranys, Belaver with Orana, and Kinsley with Zeriah. Kierrai planned to walk alone. The ceremony began, and in pairs her friends wandered through the door. Zeriah tossed a wink at her before taking Kinsley's arm and walking down the aisle. Kierrai took a deep breath, realizing that she felt some nervousness.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're already married." She muttered to herself. A soft chuckle sounded behind her.

"Alone for a few seconds and you're already talking to yourself? I didn't realize you were _that_ crazy." A sarcastic voice said. She turned and beamed.

"Alistair! What are you doing here?" she asked, embracing him. He laughed softly.

"I couldn't miss my only sister's wedding! Well, I couldn't miss it again." he said, offering his arm. She took it gladly.

"Thank you, brother." She whispered.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, trying to still her shaking limbs. The doors opened once again, and Alistair led her inside. All apprehension faded when she saw him waiting for her, a massive grin on his face. His doublet was a sapphire blue that made his eyes shine brightly, but she couldn't focus on his clothes. She wanted to lift her skirts and sprint to his side, but Alistair seemed to know her feelings and he kept a firm hold on her. She noticed that he slowed his pace a little just to torture her.

"Alistair, Maker help me, if you don't speed up, I may have to hurt you." She muttered through her smile. Her large brother came as close to a giggle as she had ever heard from a man and he quickened the pace. Soon, she was at Sebastian's side once again, and he was looking at her as though she were some sort of otherworldly being.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said sincerely. She grinned.

"And you are the most wonderful man in the world." She replied. The ceremony was quick, and when Sebastian kissed her hungrily the crowd cheered as loudly as they had during his coronation, although this cheering had more whooping and hollering than the noble's cheers earlier this morning. The party relocated to the ballroom, where the couple shared their first dance.

"I'm glad we did this." She admitted as he spun her around the floor. He chuckled.

"As am I, though I was happy with our first wedding." He agreed. She beamed at him.

"I'm glad my brother and sister got to be here for this one, at least." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the surprise, love." He said. Kierrai looked up at him.

"You arranged that?" she asked in wonder. He nodded, a smile on his face. She kissed him, feeling him smile against her lips. "Thank you." She murmured when she pulled away.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He crooned. She grinned.

"I know." She said before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Alistair asked. Sebastian nodded and kissed Kierrai's hand before letting her go with her brother. Alistair swept her across the floor, and she giggled at the fact that he wasn't the smoothest of dancers.

"I'm so glad you came, Alistair." She admitted. He smiled.

"Yes, well, I felt bad for missing your wedding the first time, I wasn't about to do that again." He pointed out. She laughed.

"Yes, I would have been terribly offended if you hadn't shown this time." She teased.

"I'm glad you're safe, sister." He replied softly. She could see the worry in his eyes, and she embraced him.

"Thank you for rescuing me, brother. You don't need to worry about me anymore, though. I can't even use the privy without having three guards standing at the door." She replied. Kierrai saw the relief overcome her brother, and she knew that this had been bothering him even though she had been rescued months ago. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, acting like she was a child who couldn't defend herself, since she had been rescued. She understood their worry, but sometimes it got on her nerves. In this instance, she was touched.

"Good. I know that will be the hardest part of royalty for you: guards everywhere." He chuckled. She sighed.

"Yes, well, at least I'm friends with most of them, so it is just like I have an entourage with me." She replied wryly. He gave her his famous crooked smile.

"You'll make a good Queen. Err…Princess." He corrected. She hugged him again.

"Thank you, Alistair." She said against his chest.

"That's what I'm here for. Anyway, Zeriah and I have to return to Ferelden tonight. This is goodbye for now." He told her. She squeezed him tighter, not wanting to see him go.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too. Don't forget to write." He said as they pulled apart. A tiny woman immediately replaced him.

"I am so happy for you, sister." Zeriah said fondly. Kierrai giggled softly.

"Thank you, Zeriah. I am so glad you were able to be here." She replied. Zeriah grinned up at her.

"Of course. Take care of that darling girl of yours. Maybe someday you can send her to live with us for a summer?" she suggested. Kierrai blinked, uneasy about the idea of sending her child away, but then she nodded.

"You are one of few that I would trust with her." She agreed. "But you should return the favor with Bryce, yes?" Zeriah grinned and nodded.

"We'll discuss it another day. For now, I say goodbye." She said sadly. They embraced again, and Alistair and Zeriah went to collect their son and return to their home. Kierrai danced with all of her friends that night, each of them saying their goodbyes excluding Fenris, Aranys, Belaver, Kinsley, Wilnan, and Corstine of course.

Instead of a traditional honeymoon, Kierrai and Sebastian spent their night sitting on their bed, holding their child in their arms. Sebastian kissed her temple as they cuddled.

"This is the best night I could imagine." She murmured happily. He chuckled.

"Oh?" he asked, a huskiness creeping into his voice. She grinned.

"I'm relaxing with the people I love the most. What could be better?" she asked, intentionally dodging Sebastian's obvious desire to do something else. They had been so busy over the last three months that they hadn't made love once. She wasn't looking at him, but she could sense his raised eyebrow and wicked grin.

"You're right, love. But I can think of a few other things for us to do." He growled. She shuddered and pulled away.

"I suppose I could put Talyssa in her room." She said innocently. Sebastian followed her into the nursery and the pair tucked their daughter in to bed. As soon as the baby was in her crib, Sebastian kissed her and lifted her into his arms. They soon found themselves back in their bed, nightclothes strewn across the floor. By the time they were finished, Kierrai was out of breath, clinging to Sebastian's bare chest.

"I love you." Sebastian murmured. She kissed his chest and peered up at him.

"I love you too." She answered softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for what? To be by your side for the rest of my life? Definitely." She replied with a small smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Good." He said. Kierrai rested her head against his chest until she heard his breathing become deeper with sleep. She smiled. This was where she belonged, and she knew that the rest of her life had begun.

* * *

**A/N:** All right everybody, that was the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me! I'm not done writing, however, so you won't have to worry about that! There will definitely be more stories to come, hopefully sometime soon! Thank you for loving Kierrai and Sebastian as much as I do!


End file.
